The Black and White Swans
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: It's been six months since the defeat of Red Skull. Ariana Stark and Steve Rogers are working on their relationship and trying to get things back to the way things were before. Audriana Stark, Ariana's twin sister who once tried to kill her seems to have disappeared. And a new enemy threatens their lives once again. Sequel to Unusual Ballerina.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Audriana stared back at Loki, the prince of Asgard in annoyance. She pushed back her now long dark hair as she approached him, hiding the urge to throw the nearest vase to his head.

"What?" she finally forced herself to ask again.

"Didn't you hear," Loki said, his pale lips curling into a smirk. "I want you, Audriana to help me, to help each other so that we can get rid of those lousy Avengers once and for all."

"And what?" she cocked an eyebrow. "Do you have against them?"

Loki grinned, exposing a pair of white teeth. "I guess the question really is, what don't I have against them. If I told you what I did have against them, then we'll be here all night. So what do you say?" he offered her his pale palm.

Audriana stared at it and shrugged. "No thanks."

"What?" Loki snapped.

"I already got the short end of the stick once," Audriana said flatly. "I'm not falling for that one again."

Loki blinked back confused. "Pardon?"

"Short end of the stick," Audriana translated as she served herself another glass of wine, if the so called prince Loki kept staying here then she would end up drinking all of it. "Been screwed over. Betrayed. I already trusted someone once and that person ended up betraying me, besides I'm not that into revenge right now."

"You're making a mistake, Audriana," Loki insisted as he approached her. "Think this through."

"I don't need to think about it," Audriana replied as she opened the door of her hotel room. "Now leave before I call security. Or I'm sure big brother would love to hear that you're back."

Loki scowled at her, but went outside. He faced her. "This isn't over."

Audriana shrugged. "It is for me."

SIX MONTHS LATER. . .

Tony Stark took his gaze from the TV which was playing some lame, old fashion movie that Steve and Ariana Stark, his eighteen year old daughter liked, Casablanca or Breakfast at Tiffany's or something.

Ariana's injuries had healed, most of them and Bruce Banner had already taken off the bandages, but you could still see some faint scars on her arms and neck. She had her head pressed against Steve's shoulder, while Steve Rogers ever the gentleman wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder.

Tony sighed, he didn't care if Steve and his daughter had dated for almost a year, even though she had spent most of her time in captivity when Ariana's twin sister and Tony's daughter that neither of them knew existed had tried to kill Ariana in December, the actual relationship between Steve and Ariana creeped him out. It was now late June and the air conditioning was blasting in Stark Tower.

Tony couldn't stand the lame music of the movie playing in the background, he stood up and turned off the TV. "Come on, kids time for bed."

Ariana looked up. "Dad, it's only ten-thirty."

"Don't you know that the later it is, the hornier people get," Tony smirked in satisfaction.

"Besides Steve's got to work tomorrow and I don't need my assistant's assistant to be slacking off."

Steve Rogers threw him a dirty glare. "When have I ever slacked off?"

"It can happen Rogers, I don't care if you were America's hero you still suck at even turning on a computer." Tony hissed under his breath.

"Hey!" Steve protested. "Give me a break I barely started working at Stark Enterprise and Ariana is teaching me anyhow."

"Well, she's not doing a very good job," Tony said as he looked at his daughter, "What are you plans for tomorrow, Ari? You got a check up with Bruce right?"

"Yeah," Ariana said as she stood up. "And then I have to talk to Fury about any missions he has sign me up on."

There was a tension in the room.

"Darling. . .I thought you were. . .I thought you were quitting SHIELD." Steve said smiling nervously.

Ariana blinked her dark blue eyes confused. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you almost got yourself killed," Tony said dryly. "Ariana, I don't think I want you playing superhero for a while."

"I already spent six months doing nothing, because you were afraid of my injuries. So I agreed with both of you guys that I will take a short break," she said. "Natasha and Clint have been nice enough to take over the missions assigned to me, but I can't hide any longer. Besides I can't stand being copped up here with nothing to do."

"You can always got back to ballet school," Steve squeezed her shoulder supportively. "You always said that you wanted to go back."

"Rogers is right," Tony replied. "Pick any school you want, Ari."

"Dad, Steve." Ariana said firmly. "I am not, repeat after me, going back to ballet school. At least not with all that's been going on right now."

Tony sighed, defeated. "Fair enough. Listen I'm beat right now and I have some early morning meeting with some Englishmen or something and Pepper will kill me if I'm not there early. Just be careful Ariana, don't bite off more than you can chew. Goodnight."

He kissed her cheek, narrowed his eyes at Steve as if saying you-better-get-her-to-change-her-mind and left upstairs.

Ariana sighed and relaxed as she felt Steve wrap her arms around her, swinging her back and forth. "Are you ok?" he mumbled. "You've seem kind of out of it these past few days."

"I'm fine." Ariana said. "I'm just a little worried."

"About Audriana?" he guessed.

She nodded. "I just wonder if she has enough clothes and food. . .and if she's happy. I know she hasn't attacked me, but I wondered if we will ever be sisters again, let alone friends."

"You don't know where she is?"

"No," she said frustrated. "If I knew I would go talk to her."

"Maybe Fury can find her for you." Steve said hopefully.

"Yeah, right." Ariana snorted. "Fury is stilled pissed at me for letting Audriana go, if he does agree to find her, it will only be to hunt her down, you know like some wild animal."

"Well, don't worry, Ari." Steve whispered. "I'm sure everything will be ok." he bend down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I certainly hope so."

-End of Chapter One-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Msliveforchrist**-Lol. I'm excited about starting the sequel as well, so excited in fact that I can't stop writing it. Don't worry I'm not taking a break I'm loving writing it and I promise I will update at least once a week, who knows maybe more.

**Wielderofblade**_-_Congrats you got your wish! You will see Audriana's POV in this chapter.

**Anonymou**_s-_Glad that you're excited for the sequel, I'm excited too!

**Dreamsareinfinity6**_- _Thank you, I hope you like the sequel as well. Expect more drama in this one. I love drama.

**Sarah-**Thank you, I'm glad you like the story and that you like Ari.

**MarvelAvengersFan2012-**Glad you like the story and Ari.

**Rockarosalia**-Don't worry Tony will get to know Audriana a little better, he does care for her, though he still in shock that he has another daughter who's a witch.

"Everything seems to be fine." Dr. Bruce Banner said as he checked Ariana's health reports early the next morning.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ariana responded cheerfully.

"You and your father like hiding things concerning your heath," Bruce shrugged as he defended himself. "Excuse me for being paranoid, but you're hard to read Ariana."

"Actually I'm like an open book," Ariana stood up. "I think you should join Steve and my dad's worrying for Ariana club."

"Tempting," Bruce teased her a bit. "Just be careful, your wounds could open up again."

"Yeah, I don't know if I will be able to keep that promise, Director Fury wants to talk to me and he used him I'm-the-boss-so-you-better listen-to-me-tone of voice and I'm guessing that's not a good thing."

"I wouldn't worry about Fury." Bruce reassured her. "Things seem to have calm down for the time being."

"Maybe," Ariana paused at the doorway. "But things don't always stay calm for long."

Ariana found the Director of SHIELD, Nick Fury where he always was, in his desk glaring angrily and cursing at the stream of papers in front of him, he looked more pissed off and messier than usual.

"Cleaning day?" Ariana asked as she tried to fix some of the papers.

"Hardly," Fury snorted. "And don't touch that, I'm doing something."

"Making an even bigger mess?" Ariana joked. "Seriously Fury you're more tense than usual, everything's been good for the past six months, you should be relaxing."

Fury scowled at her. "This isn't time to be joking around. We have a problem, Ariana there is a new enemy on the loose."

Ariana's smile faded. "What? How can you be sure?"

"We have evidence,"

"What kind of evidence?" Ariana started panicking. Was it Audriana? Was she on the loose again?

"This kind," he pushed the picture that some of his agents had taken in various locations in France: Versailles, Paris, the south of France only last week. There were pictures of decapitated bodies of young girls, the youngest about thirteen and the oldest about twenty. The body were slashed in half and they were in a puddle of black liquid. "Is that . ." her voice trailed off.

"Blood." Fury finished her sentence. "Black blood, that why I'm certain that this enemy isn't what we usually deal with. Doctors have inspected the bodies and their isn't a single drop of red blood in their system, only black which is something the mastermind behind all this is actually capable of doing, because these are-were clearly human girls. Do you seem something else that is familiar?"

Ariana stared at the photos again, a chill went down her spine as she gazed at them again. All the girls that had been slaughtered seemed to have her features, not to mention Audriana's: white skin, navy blue eyes, dark hair. On top of each dead girl's forehead, in their own black blood there was a painted _A _and a slash.

"T-They look like me." Ariana gasped as she dropped the photos trying to keep from panicking. "And they wrote my initial, why?" Was it just a coincidence or was Ariana truly being. . ._stalked._

Unless they weren't looking for her, but for Audriana. Or maybe they were looking for both girls.

"That's what I thought so too," Fury sighed disappointed. "I didn't think it was a coincidence. I'm just going to ask you straight out Ariana, do you think you may know whose been doing this?"

"No," she said annoyed. Was Fury trying to convince her into telling him that it was Audriana? "Why? Are you trying to pin this one on Audriana?"

"No." he said tightly. "Audriana didn't do this."

She blinked confused. "How can you be so sure?"

"Contrary to the popular belief Ariana, I don't want to destroy sister, since she did managed to destroy Red Skull and the cosmic cube before any permanent damage was caused." Fury insisted. "Audriana has been in Brazil for the past six months."

"Brazil?" she chocked out. "All this time you've know where she's been?"

"Of course I knew," he rolled his eyes at her surprising remark. "SHIELD has a way of tracking people down. Your sister's been low key, but she isn't hard to find she likes to. . .be the center of attention too much."

"Are you bringing her back?" Ariana asked. "To help in this case?"

"I don't know. I'm having second thoughts, I know you and Stark aren't on the best terms with Audriana, that is the main reason I don't want to bring her on board. I hate to say it Ariana, but we need her otherwise we are going to sink deeper and deeper in this hole."

Ariana nodded. "All right. Bring her."

BRAZIL

Audriana settled her sunglasses and she felt her whole body relax as she felt the hot sun on her body. Audriana loved summers. She especially loved summers when she was on this beach in Brazil which had practically become her home in six months.

Audriana was thinking of leaving Brazil once fall began and head someplace warmer like Mexico or Australia.

A shadow blocked the sun from her face.

Audriana frowned as she removed her sunglasses. Who the hell-

"Get up." Fury commanded in a bored tone, his hands on his hips.

"What are you doing here?" she blurted out. What the hell was Nick Fury doing here? And why wasn't he locking her up in a cage like he did last time?

Fury rolled his eyes as he pulled her up. "We need to talk."

Audriana raised an eyebrow as she noticed a gaping three year old in surf shorts staring at them as if they were the newest freak show. "Fine. But not here. Let's talk inside."

"Fair enough."

Once inside her hotel room Fury explained to Audriana what had been happening and requested her help.

Audriana gave him a very definite answer. "No, thanks." she flatly refused. "I have no intention of playing superhero."

Fury tightened his lips in annoyance. Then he got an idea. "You do know you have various criminal records against you; breaking and entering, taking up false identities, kidnapping, torturing. You could spend various of years in a SHIELD prison."

Audriana flinch. "Are you trying to blackmail me?"

"Of course not, Miss Stark. But I'm willing to forget all that and slip a nice word in to the other agents if you help me with this. It's a win-win, Miss Stark."

Audriana didn't say anything for a few moments. "If I do this for you once we kill or catch this whatever you're looking for. . . you'll really let me go?"

"Yes." Fury agreed. "Your reward will be your freedom. After that you're free to go."

Audriana scowled. "Fine. I'll help you out. But not for you. For my freedom."

-End of Chapter Two-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Heart dreamsareinfinity**- Yeah, Fury and Audriana do not get along, I doubt they will ever be friends. I heart your new name : )

**Wielderofblade**-Tony and Audriana will have bonding time in future chapters, but both of them are so stubborn I have a feeling it will be a while before it happens.

**xox**

The SHIELD helicarrier hadn't change much since the last time she had been there, well she'd only been there two times. One when she had stole Ariana's file and two when Fury had trapped her here.

Audriana had agree to come with Fury and now two days later she was officially in America and on top of one of the most spy enhance locations.

"Stay here." Fury instructed her. "I need to tell everyone, they weren't expecting this."

"Bummer." she said sarcastically.

"Oh, and here," he handed her an ear piece, no bigger than her thumb. "It's a walkie talkie and it will help us communicate. Your codename is the White Swan and your Agent code is 0666."

"Funny." she said icily.

Fury shrugged. "I thought you would find it amusing. Stay here."

Once Fury stepped inside Audriana ducked through several hallways until she finally found the person she had been looking for. _Ha, perfect, _she couldn't help but think. There was her sister, Ariana, her hair longer and it hanged loosely around her shoulders. She was with-what's-his-name, stick in the mud Captain America. They were giggling and swinging their arms like they were playing ring around the rosy.

Audriana rolled her eyes as she flashed in front of Ariana. "Miss me?"

Ariana gulped as she visibly paled. "A-Audriana, what are you-"

"Relax," she rolled her blue eyes in Steve's direction, he looked ready to knock her down. "I'm not going to hurt her. I come in peace. I am on your side, remember?"

Steve didn't look entirely convince.

Ariana laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Steve, it's fine, really. Audriana is going to help Fury with the case I told you about."

"All right," Steve said, the worry finally leaving his eyes. "Ma'am, we meet again. I'm Steve Rogers."

"Audriana," she said shortly as she crossed her arms over her white tank top. "But I guess you already knew that."

Steve nodded.

And then the three of them stood awkwardly staring at each other.

"Well this seems like quite a family reunion," Fury said followed by Tony, Natasha, Bruce, and Clint. "Audriana I would like you to meet some people, this is Agent Natasha Romanoff, Dr. Bruce Banner, Agent Clint Barton, and this is your father Tony Stark."

Tony Stark moodily put his hands in his pockets and he didn't know what to say.

Audriana raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Nice to meet you," she said after a while. "I'm Audriana. Like Fury already told you, this is only temporarily. But don't worry I wont attack anyone if that is what you're worrying about, I'm only doing it to regain my freedom."

"Freedom?" Natasha asked after a pause.

"I was blackmailed," she said sweetly.

"You blackmailed her?" Tony snapped. "I told you I didn't want you to mess with my family anymore, Fury."

"This is purely business, Stark," Fury said calmly. "Audriana, you can go wherever you want, just keep you walkie on for whatever is needed and watch out for any serious activity."

She shrugged. "Fine."

Natasha pressed her lips firmly together. She didn't like this girl, she was much too cocky and self centered. She was nothing like Ariana. "A word, director."

Fury nodded. "Excuse me," he went towards the conference room followed by Clint and Natasha. "Is something wrong, Agent?"

"Yes, something is wrong," she said tightly. "Does Audriana really need to help us on this mission? The girl has trouble written all over her face. And what did she mean by blackmail?"

"That is between me and Audriana," Fury said simply. "And we need her Romanoff, as much as I hate to admit it. She has supernatural qualities that will benefit us, because I think what we are about to deal with is not of this world."

"You honestly think a little girl can help you?" Clint asked doubtfully.

"I didn't," Fury confessed. "Until I met the one little girl who could."

Meanwhile a tense silence had fallen over the rest of the members. They just kept staring at each other, unsure of what to say and Audriana was getting bored of the family reunion.

"Miss Audriana," Bruce was the first to speak. "I've heard about your accident, and I would love to have some DNA so I can study it, if you don't mind of course." he said quickly.

"Go for it," Audriana replied as Bruce got a copy of her fingerprints. "Well, I got to go, see you whenever." She turned around to go, but her sister's voice stopped her, it always seemed that it was her sister that was cause of her problems.

"Where are you going to stay?"

Audriana cocked her head. "Around. Why do you care?"

Ariana gaped at her and pressed her lips tightly to force herself not to snap at her. Steve put a reassuring hand on her tense shoulder.

"Audriana," Steve interrupted. "Ariana is just trying to help."

"I don't need Ariana's help, in fact I don't need anyone's help," Audriana murmured. "And if it were up to me, I wouldn't even be here right now."

"Audriana, you're staying at Stark Tower," Tony said firmly. He still couldn't believe that this girl, this vicious, stubborn girl could be his daughter. He wouldn't actually doubt that she would punch him if he pushed her buttons. But he was still her father and he needed to keep an eye on her even if she was eighteen. They needed to repair their relationship if they even had one.

Audriana glared at her "father", "No, I'm not."

"Where are you going to go then?" Tony said sarcastically. "You don't have any money."

Audriana flushed. He got her right there. She scowled at him and left the helicarrier, wishing she could be back in Brazil.

**xox**

Audriana's toes hanged from the balcony later that night. Grudgingly she had stayed at Stark Tower and even though Tony had given her a nice room she still refused to think of him as her father and he was clearly disappointed. He had been absent in her life for eighteen years, what had he had expected a hug and a lifetime of father's day cards? Please.

_Still_, she though guiltily. _Everyone's been pretty nice to me, even if I did tried to kill them less than a year ago. _Even Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend had been nice to her and she had even reminded her of Chianelle, her dead mother, pre-psycho of course.

She rested her head on her arms. "When will this be over?"

On top of a building, a few blocks down a woman with pale blond hair and wearing a long dark dress with a dark cloud behind her, which possessed a demon inside, were watching Audriana.

"Is that her?" the dark cloud whispered to the woman.

"Yes," the woman responded. "That is my daughter. One of my daughters. The witch. Audriana."

"And the other one?" the dark cloud asked.

"There's Ariana," the woman pointed out to where Ariana was sulking. "She's my other daughter. The chosen one."

"They will both be valuable." the dark cloud assured her.

"Yes," she snapped. "But only one of them will survive. And if everything goes right it with surely be Ariana."

The dark cloud paused. "You're right Chianelle, you always are."

Chianelle smirked. "Aren't I always?"

-End of Chapter Three-

**Dah, dah, dah (dramatic music) yes, all of you that thought Chianelle Boyar, Ariana and Audriana's mother was long gone and dead and buried, think again because Chianelle is not so dead after all. Please review : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Wielderofblade-**Yep, she's BAACCK!

**Heart dreamsareinfinity**-Yes, she has been following A and A all along, read the chapter for more info.

**Anonymous**-Aw, thanks, but Chianelle is not a zombie-mother, not a big fan of zombies, she just pretended to be dead. Read the chapter for more information. : )

**Msliveforchrist**- thank you, glad you liked it.

**I have another Avengers story on my profile called, **_**Scarlett **_**which is also about Tony's only daughter (my OC) Scarlett Stark. It also has some supernatural themes like the Unusual Ballerina series, you don't have to read it though, just a friendly suggestion : )**

**xox**

_Chianelle Boyar looked behind her and waited to see if anyone had seen her. Nope. There were still several people standing around the lake screaming in French and saying that a woman had jumped and she had drowned to her death._

_But of course there was no death, because Chianelle had been the one that "died" in the lake._

_Chianelle had been at one time a successful ballerina before she had made the mistake of marrying and then divorcing Tony Stark and giving birth to twin daughters Ariana and Audriana who were seven._

_She had left Audriana when she was five years old at an orphanage and thankfully she hadn't heard of her since. Audriana was a witch and therefore wasn't normal, Chianelle couldn't stand to look at her and it was better that she had send her away. Chianelle's mother had agreed with her._

_Ariana, her only real daughter was with her mother in Paris and she had come to Versailles to visit and old "ballet friend" who was sick, but in reality she had been here to fake her death and avoid any relationship with neither Ariana or Audriana and meet up with a demon._

_Yes, a demon._

_Chianelle had gone to a physic months before and practice the Ouija board and that had produce instead of a ghost, a demon. The demon hadn't leaved her alone until she listen._

_And when she had finally listened to the demon, Chianelle was hungry for more information, more power. The demon had promised her that Chianelle could have everything that she could ever want youth, money, and power. She would be the ruler of the universe, stronger than anything imaginable. There were only three requirements. _

_1) Chianelle was to fake her death to avoid being followed._

_2)The demon must possessed Chianelle at any time, because it needed a body._

_3) Ariana and Audriana._

_Audriana had the power of being a witch and that was what the demon wanted. But Ariana had the brains and the strength. But they were two different people. They would grow in two different environment._

_They would need to wait and see. . .formulate a plan. . .a way to merge the twins into one person. . .to make Audriana also be Ariana._

_So they sat there for eleven years and waited and observed._

_Now it was time to act and fast._

"Was it really necessary for you to have called me in so early?" Audriana grumbled as she checked her watch. "You really have to be more considerate."

"It's five o'clock in the afternoon!" Fury snapped.

"I have jet lag," Audriana responded. "Excuse me if I'm still sleepy."

"Never mind," he said trying to shake from his head that this was a bad idea from the start. "Have you made up with your father or with your sister?"

"No." she snorted. "Our relationship is already screwed up, why make it worse? I think all three of us are happy ignoring each other."

Fury glared at her.

Audriana rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine I'll try to be nice, see I'll be nice right now," she motioned towards where Ariana and Steve were coming. "Hey Ariana, Steve."

They both look bewildered as they said "hello" back.

"You called us in Director?" Steve asked Fury.

Fury nodded. "Yes, I would have like to have the whole team here, but Banner and Stark are looking at DNA information abbot the murdered girls and the black blood and Natasha and Clint are in a short mission in Austria."

"Have you found anything?" he asked.

He shook his head. "Not yet, captain but we're working on it," he walked towards Audriana. "Now Audriana, how far are you in your magical abilities?"

"Magical abilities?"

"How much of it can you control, just give me a number twenty percent. . .fifty. . eighty."

"I think maybe like negative zero, point five percent," Audriana mumbled nervously.

Fury gritted his teeth. "What did you say?"

"Well you know, I spend a lot of time trying to be normal and ignore my powers, well that kind of backfire," she said quickly. "So about my powers, yeah I don't know how to control them." Maybe if she was lucky Fury would say she was useless and let her go.

Fury looked like he wanted to strangle her. "Fine. But you will still use them."

Audriana stood up in disbelief. "Are you deaf? I told you I don't know how to use my powers."

Fury turned around and hissed. "_Then you will need to learn."_

Audriana turned around annoyed, then she heard a thump on the roof. "What was that?" then lighting.

"Thor." Ariana said. "He must be outside."

"Who's Thor?"

"Prince of Asgard. God of Thunder." Steve offered helpfully. "Also an Avenger."

Thor came in a few seconds later followed by Coulson. "Greetings, Friends," he nodded once. "Lady Ariana, Captain, Director, and Lady Audriana." Apparently he didn't hold a grudge. "I came to deliver a warning."

"A warning?" Fury demanded. "What kind of warning?"

"My brother, Loki escaped six months ago after we pardon him of his doings and was given his place once again as prince of Asgard by my father, Odin," Thor said gravely. "Our people have forgiven him for his doings, yet he still choose to escape to earth."

_Loki, where have I heard that name before? _Audriana though. Then it hit her. Brazil. Annoying, world domination crazy prince. Opps.

"Why the hell did you wait six months to tell us?" Fury snarled at Thor.

"I hoped that Loki would come home," Thor said somberly.

"Meeting is over." Fury declared. "I need to speak to Thor. Audriana, we'll talk later. Don't leave the city."

"Oh, yay," she replied sarcastically as she turned around to leave.

"See you at home, Ana," Ariana said remembering the old nickname she used to call her. Audriana paused for a bit, then nodded. "See you at home."

"How about we get out of here?" Ariana suggested to Steve after the meeting. She was feeling frustrated and tired, not only because Audriana was being bitchier than usual or because there was this monster killing innocent girls that looked like her and marking them with black A, but also because she and Steve hadn't spent anytime together since Audriana arrived and she could see that Steve was filling tense also.

"I would love too," Steve smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "But Fury just told us we can't leave the city."

"There are a lot of cool things to do in the city, silly," Ariana said as she pointed to the billboard in time square. "We could go see a musical, Peter Pan is playing."

"Peter pan?" Steve arched an eyebrow. "Like the book?"

"And the Disney movie," Ariana said as she pulled Steve forward so that they could buy their tickets. "What do you say? We both could use the distraction."

Steve nodded. "I think it's a great idea."

Both Ariana and Steve seemed happier and more relaxed once they stepped out of the theater. Steve kept telling her what a wonderful play it was and how they made the special effects. "It really is amazing what technology can-"

"Steve, what's that?" Ariana stopped him with her hand.

"What?" Steve asked puzzled. His blue eyes went to where Ariana was looking towards half-frightened. They were in front of Stark Tower, in the curb, near the trashcans there was a lump of green robes caked with blood. Ariana and Steve walked closer towards it.

"Mister?" Steve hollered. "Are you ok?"

"Is he alive?" Ariana whispered. "Is it a man, or a woman?"

"I don't know," Steve went closer and when he did he held his breath. "Oh my god, Ariana look!"

The body was dressed in dark green robes, the man had jet black hair, and the body was caked with blood.

"Loki." Ariana choked out. "They hurt him. But he has a pulse. He's still alive." She put out her walkie talkie earpiece and barked in it. "Director Fury?"

"Black Swan?"

"We have another one." she said into the ear piece. "They found another target. Loki."

On Loki's forehead there was a large black A

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Msliveforchrist**-I'll try to update every chance I get, yes Steve and Ariana are pretty sweet to each other.

**Anonymous-**Yep, not a big fan of zombies every time I see a show or a movie about them I start getting freaked out, they're the only supernatural creatures that I don't like. I love adding surprise endings to each chapter every once in a while, I'm glad you like them too.

**Brittsxangelousx- **Like I mention in the epilogue of Unusual Ballerina, Audriana is destined to be Loki's love inertest. Thanks for reading : )

**Heart dreamsareinfinity-**yeah, I was going to make Loki the villain at first, but I'm tired that they always make Loki the villain, I have a feeling that he can be pretty sweet if he's on the good side for once. To tell you the truth I wanted to create a new villain, but I had a complete writer's block and then I thought mother. . .psycho. . .demon. . .hey that could work!

**Wielderofblade**-Yes, Loki will join the good side whether he wants to or not, I'm kind of half in love with Loki myself, thought Tony and Steve are still my favorite : )

**xox**

Bruce came in hours later out of one of the guest rooms of Stark tower. He looked exhausted and he came out carrying a trade of bloody clothes, cloths, water, and alcohol.

The Avengers, Pepper, Ariana, and even Audriana sat up in a hurry once Bruce appeared. Audriana had been looking at Time Square and feeling like a tourist gaping in wonder at everything when Fury and then Ariana phoned her that something was wrong and that she needed to go back to Stark Tower.

There she had found out what the problem was, a problem she had seen six months ago and thought she wouldn't have to see again, Loki. The newly crowned (again) Prince of Asgard and Thor's apparently younger adoptive brother.

"How is he?" Pepper was the first to speak, her voice in a low whisper.

Tony tensed next to her. "It doesn't matter, you know what we should do Bruce? Get some chains and tie him up-"

"He is my brother," Thor interrupted, his tone grave. "You will do not such thing, especially when he is injured."

"Well why do you think your 'brother' is here?" Tony snapped. "I doubt he came back to offer us a friendship bracelet."

"I will speak to my brother when he is well again." Thor said thought gritted teeth. "Please Man of Iron offer him hospitality, I shall question him once he recovers."

"Thor is right, Tony," Steve piped in. "We don't have anything against Loki, so there is no reason to keep his in custody."

"Yet." Tony murmured.

"Loki is fine," Bruce said, trying to stir the conversation back to Loki's condition. "He was severely injured and there was a lot of blood lost, but he will be fine. He has slashes across his body, and I took a sample of the black blood. But we don't know how long he's been on earth, so we can't exactly testify at what time he was attack."

"He's been here for six months," Audriana blurted out, then wanted to slap herself.

Pepper paused to look at her. "Audriana, how do you know that?"

"Loki visited me in Brazil," Audriana said slowly. "Six months ago, he wanted me join him for world domination. But I refused."

Tony threw his arms in exagerance, as if saying, see, see you're brother still hasn't change!

Thor looked extremely disappointed. "I see. . .so my brother hasn't had a change of heart, he still doesn't want world peace between both of our worlds."

Audriana shrugged. "If it makes you feel better I don't think he's done anything yet, he's not foolish to go by himself again. I believe that whoever this mysterious person is, the one that's drawing black A's all over the place, considered Loki a threat."

Tony paused for a bit thinking as he refilled his whisky glass. "Why do you say that?"

"Because Loki is not a girl," Audriana replied as if it should have been obvious. "The attacker is only attacking girls that share mine and Ariana's physical appearance. The only reason I can guess that they attacked Loki was that they saw him as a threat."

"It's a possibility," Steve concluded after a moment as he stared at Audriana. It seemed that she was trying to help in her own way, who knows maybe she would be a team player, stranger things have happened.

"And that means we can take Loki out of the lists of possible suspects," Ariana squeezed Steve's hand and he squeezed it back in reassurance. "Though that leads us back to zero."

"Well, whatever the case may be it's three in the morning and I'm tired," Bruce said as he rubbed his eyes. " We should all got to sleep."

"I shall stay with my brother," Thor declared firmly.

"Thor, you should get some sleep," Bruce insisted firmly. "I can assure you that Loki's hurt enough so he can't leave. Jarvis will inform me if he leaves Stark Tower."

The next day Loki didn't wake up until later that morning. Everything around him seemed quiet.

He was in a large bed in a white room and his chest and arms were wrapped in white cloth. He felt sore and his body ached. "Where am I?" he mumbled to himself. He couldn't remember anything that happened, he could only remember pain.

"Morning," Audriana said with a smirk as she pushed the door open and came in with a tray of breakfast. "Jarvis informed me than you were awake, so don't get freaked out or anything." she said pointing at the way that Loki was gaping at her.

"That wasn't-I wasn't," he stumbled with his words. "Audriana what are you doing here?"

"I _live_ here," she said as she set the tray besides him. "At least temporarily. Eat up, you'll need strength for your interrogation."

Loki stared at the weird food in front of him, he had never seen this kind of food in Asgard. "And who may I ask is my interrogator?"

"_Moi," _Audriana replied as she sat in the velvet chair across his bed. "Surprise to see me here? I guess all of your world dominations plans were destroyed."

Loki ignored her as he handed her back the breakfast plate. "This needs salt."

Audriana snorted as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm you interrogator, correction your _babysitter_, I'm not your _maid."_

Loki blinked at her. "Who says you can't be both? I am an invalid you know."

"Keep talking and I'll make you even more of an invalid," Audriana murmured. "Look, I'll make this quick, do you know who or what attacked you?"

"A black cloud," Loki said as he ate a piece of toast thoughtfully. He tried to remember more, but everything seemed hard to remember or picture. "And a woman. But they were together, merged into one. It was a spirit, but in the body of a woman. I think you Migardian people call it a demon."

Audriana stepped outside where Tony and Fury were already there, ready to bombard her with questions. "Well, what did he say?"

"Loki," she tried to phrase the words quickly. "Loki says he was attacked. . .by a demon."

-End of Chapter Five-

**Is there anything I can do to improve my story? Do you have any ideas for any Loki/ Audriana and/or Steve/ Ariana fluff scenes? I have a few ideas, but I would love to hear more.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Wielderofblade-**Glad you liked the Loki part, I wasn't so sure if I got his personality right, this made me feel better : )

**Heart dreamsareinfinity**-Thanks

**Anonymous**-your ideas are so cute I love them! Expect them in chapter seven, thank you : )

"Demons?" Tony squinted in confusion and looked at Audriana as if she were mental.

"Are you sure you heard right?" Fury demanded.

"Of course I did," Audriana replied back. "If you don't believe me you can ask him yourself."

"I knew it!" Tony threw his hands in the air. "The guy is a damn psycho! I told you, we couldn't trust him-"

"Sorry for interrupting your rampage, but I trust him" Audriana interrupted and ignored their shocked faces. She shrugged. "He seemed truthful enough and whoever attacked him, might be a demon like creature." she turned to Tony. "You said that the blood coming out of the girls was black blood, so there is still the possibility that whoever attacked those girls was not part of this world. I'm just saying." she turned to walk away, but paused a bit at the doorway. "Believe what you want to believe, but I have a feeling that what Loki did see was real whether you want to believe it or not."

"What do you think, Stark?" Fury demanded once Audriana left.

"I think both Audriana and Loki are insane," Tony snorted, he looked frustrated as he opened his phone. He frowned when he saw the text message from Bruce. "Or maybe they aren't so insane."

He showed Fury the text message.

**Bruce**-_Stark, finishing identifying the black blood. Doesn't match anything on this earth. I fear that the blood is something out of this world. Something unnatural._

He had attached a picture of the pint of black blood, along with a computer screen that said NO MATCHES.

"We keep sinking deeper and deeper into the hole," Fury grumbled. He grabbed his walkie talkie. "Coulson, I need you to send the black blood samples to other doctors around the world, the ones working with SHIELD."

"Right away, sir."

"Unless we get the same results from the other doctors, the demon is a possibility," he glance at Stark. "Agree?"

Tony nodded, but he didn't look like he believe him. "But I doubt you're going to find much luck anywhere else if Bruce couldn't find out what was wrong."

Fury sighed. "I have a feeling that you're right."

"Hey, why does it look like a funeral here?" Natasha demanded as she and Clint entered the room. There was a bandage on her thumb and Clint had a bruise above his eye.

"Loki's back." Fury went straight to the point. "He's in the room at the moment."

Clint looked back startled. "Why?"

"He was attacked," Fury said simply. "By the same killer that has been attacking all those young girls."

"He's convince that a demon attacked him," Tony said sarcastically.

Natasha looked perplexed. "Was he?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Of course not! Fury and everyone else is jumping to conclusions because everyone is freaked out about what's going on. The next thing that everyone is going to say is that we're going to be attacked by vampires or something."

Thor visited Loki after dinner. He sat by Loki's bed in silence as his brother pretended he wasn't sitting next to him.

"Are we just going to sit here like idiots?" Loki finally snapped as he glared at Thor. "Or are you actually going to speak?"

Thor took a deep breath. "First I want to express how grateful I am that you're alive brother, and second of all I want to tell you how foolish you've been," Thor growled as he tighter his hands around the edges of the seat. "All of us have been incredibly worried. I thought you were dead when Friend Steve told me that him and Lady Ariana nearly found you dead!"

Loki scoffed.

"Would you please be reasonable, Loki?" Thor said trying to control his anger. "At least answer me this, why did you leave Asgard?"

Loki flinched as he looked at Thor with cold eyes. "Because I was unhappy."

Thor looked down, "I'm sorry to hear that,"

"Well being sorry isn't going to help me." he snapped back.

Thor looked back at him. "Do you know what attacked you?"

"A demon," he said confidently.

Thor looked skeptical, "Do you know what it looked like."

Loki paused as he tried to remember the demon. "She was a woman with blond hair. And she said something before I passed out 'I'm looking for A.'"

**xox**

"Hey," Ariana said softly as she entered the same terrace where Audriana was currently gazing at the sky. "You ok?"

She shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Ariana hesitated. "Well with Loki and dad and the whole black A thing. . .stuff can't be easy for you."

Audriana snorted. "I can take care of myself perfectly, Ariana if that is what you're so worried about."

Ariana looked doubtful. "Can you? You don't have to pretend with me Ana, we're family."

Audriana sighed as she pushed back her dark hair. "I'm done."

Ariana looked back confused. "What?"

"I'm done," Audriana said simply again as she turned to face her. "I'm tired of the fighting and the arguing. We should be focusing on finding that psycho killer first. So if you want to kiss and make up. .. I wouldn't mind."

"Do you mean leave everything behind?" Ariana said hopefully. "Be sisters again?"

"We were always sisters," she clarified. "But if you want to be. . .friends again. Then yes. If you're up for it I can give it another try."

Ariana unexpectedly hugged her, Audriana stumbled back surprise. "I would love to try again."

Audriana nodded and for the first time she looked sincere. "Me too."

A few days later Loki was released from his room and was allowed to roam around the tower as long as he didn't go outside or touch anything.

Ariana caught a glance of the young pale prince one morning when Steve and Ariana walked down to breakfast. "Oh,"

Loki paused. "Audriana?"

"No, I'm-"

"No, you're not her," Loki said quickly as he studied Ariana's petite face more closely. "You can't be her."

"How can you tell?" she asked curiously as Steve put a hand on her shoulder in case Loki wanted to try anything funny. "Hardly anyone can tell us apart."

"It's easy," Loki smirked. "You have different auras. You're seem lighter, cheerful, more. . .happy. Audriana's aura is different from yours, her's is darker. . .and more sad. Just like mine."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Tony liked to get up late, at noon to be precise and he always wondered why Ariana hadn't been like him when it came to waking up and going to sleep. Ariana was like Pepper she liked to go to sleep early and wake up early, he was more a go to sleep at dawn and wake up late kind of person.

He noticed Audriana was like him in the whole wake up until noon department when she stumbled into the kitchen neatly dressed and getting a glass of orange juice and piece of toast at nearly one in the afternoon. She paused when she saw that Tony was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Tony said smirking at her. "You're so moody, did anyone ever tell you that?"

Audriana glared at him. "Calling me names wont help you earn my forgiveness."

"You're my daughter," Tony insisted dumbly. "I don't have to earn your forgiveness I already have it."

Audriana glared at him as she put down her orange juice. _Bad move, Tony, bad move, _but she just said. "I'm not much of a morning person all right?"

"Really?" Tony said surprise, it seemed that was the only thing that him and Audriana had in common besides their obsessions of running away from problems. "Me too!"

"Great!" she rolled her eyes as she left him in the kitchen and disappeared down the stairs again, like she always did. Tony guessed that she went to talk to Loki like she had ever since the God of mischief had barged into him home expecting warm hospitality after almost trying to kill all of them. He had no idea what him and Audriana could possibly talk about other than their sibling hatred or their fail attempts to take control over the world.

Tony sighed, it seemed that instead of having Audriana live with him and bringing them closer, it was drifting them apart.

"You're sighing," Pepper entered the kitchen and planted a swift kiss on his lips. "That's never good. Rough morning?"

"Hey," he smiled. "Shouldn't you be running my company or something."

"I forgot some things," Pepper stared down the hallway where Audriana had just left. "Don't tell me Audriana."

"Yes," Tony groaned. "Why do girls have to be so melodramatic and complaining about everything. I've been trying to get close to her and she just keeps pushing me away."

"She's hurt," Pepper reassured him. "But she is trying, Tony I've seen her. She's trying very hard to change and even Nat has dropped her suspicions and you know how hard that is."

"Great. So she only hates me then." he said miserably.

"I didn't say that." Pepper said as she grabbed her purse. "I say just plan some bonding time, maybe with Ariana too, so it wont be too awkward and tense."

"Yes, an agent, Iron Man, and a witch," Tony said sarcastically. "That shouldn't be too awkward after all."

Pepper grinned at him, "I knew you would agree."

Audriana met with Fury on top of the helicarrier after her disastrous meeting with her father. She had been avoiding him or mostly avoiding being alone with him since she came to live at Stark Tower which was hard enough concerning the fact that they both liked to wake up at noon.

"What are you doing here?"

Audriana turned around and found Loki staring at her, even thought it had only been a few days since they found him nearly dead in the street Loki looked better already and there was not a scratch in sight.

"How can you be better already?" she asked confused.

"I'm a God," Loki scoffed. "I'm not like you Migardians that takes ages to heal."

"I'm a witch," Audriana pointed out. "That doesn't really count as a Migardian."

"But you were born one."

"But I'm not really one right now."

"That doesn't matter-"

"Are you guys done with your petty fights?" Fury asked irritably. It annoyed him that Audriana came in late to meet with him after he told her specifically to come in early, but just like Stark she did whatever the hell she wanted, but it annoyed him even more than Loki was on board. The guy was a walking disaster no matter how much Thor claimed that he had changed, but they needed him to help with Audriana.

Thor had promised that Loki would be helpful in order to find his attacker and wouldn't cause more problems until then.

"Audriana, how are you with your powers?" Fury asked her. "Any progress?"

"Since yesterday, not that I've notice." she said dryly.

Fury turned away disgusted. "Loki, you have some basic grasp on sorcery and magic am I right?"

"Basic?" Loki snorted as if Fury had insulted him. "I know everything there is to know about magic and sorcery."

"Show off." she murmured.

Fury rolled his eyes. "Loki, I need you to teach Audriana how to control her magic."

"Why him?" Audriana snapped.

"Because he is the only one that actually knows how to use magic," Fury snapped back. "And if you don't want to be on the first bus to go to SHIELD prison I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Audriana scowled at him as she crossed her arms, but didn't say anything.

Loki's lips pulled into a devilish smirk. "I see so I will be teaching the daughter of Stark. Lucky me. Lucky her."

Ariana and Steve were in the SHIELD gym in their training clothes already. Ariana had asked Steve to give her a few pointers because her skills had diminish a little when she had been forced bed rest.

"How can you work out with this music?' Steve squinted as if trying to block out the loud rock music that was coming out of Ariana's I-pod. Apparently father and daughter shared the same horrible taste in music.

"It helps me concentrate more." Ariana smiled as she wrapped her hands with bandages.

"Concentrate?" Steve smiled as he entered the ring. "I can barely hear myself think."

"I'll turn it down, you big baby," Ariana turned down the music until it was barely hearable. Steve helped her into the ring. "Better?"

"Much better." Steve agreed. "So what do you want to do first?"

"Sparring, I guess."

They sparred for a few minutes and it was easy to notice the difference between them. Steve was stronger, but Ariana was faster and small enough that she could avoid most of Steve's punches and block them.

At one point Ariana grabbed Steve's arm, twisted it, and using all her strength threw him into the mat much to his surprise. Steve blinked back at her. Ariana crouched down next to him. "How was that Mr. America?"

"Not bad," Steve wheezed surprise. "Not bad at all."

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Tony wished that he was in anyplace else other than here. Seriously even Afghanistan didn't look half bad. Ordered by Pepper to have "bonding" time Tony, Ariana, and Audriana were sitting in the dining room table alone, trying to "bond." And even Audriana was scared enough of Pepper to actually come and not ditch.

_One hour, you can do this for one hour Stark, _he said to himself.

Audriana looked at her watch.

Ariana sighed.

Tony checked his phone and wished desperately that he was in his lab, at least things made sense there.

Audriana crossed her arms across her chest, apparently this "reunion" wasn't going anywhere, so why not get some useful information while she was at it. Or at least gossip. She smirked devilishly at Ariana. "So be honest with me Ari have you and Steve slept together yet?"

Ariana kicked her.

Tony choked on the drink that he had been having. He stared at Ariana in disbelief. "What?"

"Nothing." Ariana turned dark red as she glared at her sister. "Audriana is just being a bitch."

Audriana blinked back innocently. "Takes one to know one. And what are you so mad about it's just a question. And I thought it was suppose to be a bonding experience."

"I'm sure Pepper wasn't thinking we should talk about sex!" Ariana snapped. She didn't know why she was so defensive about it, Steve and her hadn't even slept together yet and beside the occasional hug here and there, there was no other physical contact.

Steve might be pretty hot, but he was still a 1940's gentleman.

"Ariana," he groaned. "Please tell you and Captain Tightpants didn't do anything. . .nasty." He just could say sex, especially to someone who was once his little girl, it was just his luck that his daughters would hate science, but they would be obsesses over sex like he was. Lucky him.

"We didn't do anything!" she protested.

Audriana smirked. "So you're both still virgins?"

"He is," she snapped. "Not me."

Tony narrowed his eyes at her. "When did that happen?"

Ariana shrugged. "Why does it matter? I was fifteen going on sixteen."

Audriana giggled at Tony's shocked face, she had never seen him looking so shocked before. "Aren't French boys awesome in bed?"

Ariana giggled finally getting Audriana's little "joke" "Totally."

Tony stood up from his chair rapidly, he was not staying here and discussing his daughters' sex adventures even though he had done the same thing at their age, but still they were his little girls, talking about sex with them just creeped him out.

"Oh, come on dad," Audriana giggled. "Don't be like that! This is suppose to be a boding experience, why don't you tell us about the time you lost your virginity?"

Tony's face reddened. "I am not talking about the day I lost my virginity with my young, hopefully still innocent after all I've heard, daughters."

"Come on," Ariana said playfully. "At least tell us what age you lost it?"

"Fourteen." he said sheepishly.

Ariana and Audriana burst out laughing. "What was she like?"

"She was hot," Tony said dreamily as he sat back down. "She was fifteen and her name was Jane or Janet or something, anyway it was during my trip to Monaco."

The conversations went from sex to movies to places to exotic trips, and they didn't even glance at the clock as they continued talking long into the night.

"This was fun," Ariana's cheeks were still flushed from laughing too much

"Yeah, it was," Tony said slowly as he looked at Audriana. She didn't look anymore as some dangerous she-devil she looked. . .happy. "Audriana. . .I'm sorry for everything. I honestly didn't know what Chianelle did, and if I could have prevented it of course I would have baby, I really wish we could start all over."

Audriana stared at him in surprise. He actually sounded. . .sincere. Which was kind of weird. "I forgive you," she said finally relaxing. "And I'm sorry too. . .I don't think capturing Ariana was the best way to get your attention."

Tony smirked. "No, but it was very well crafted, very devilish and intelligent."

Audriana winked. "I leaned from the best."

Ariana smiled. Finally, they were a family.

The next morning Audriana and Loki met in one of the helicarrier rooms to train. And they were off to a horrible start.

"Would you pay attention," Loki snapped finally losing his patience. "You need to concentrate Audriana. You have the attention span of a damn pigeon."

Audriana's face flushed and she curled her hands in protest to prevent herself from actually beating up Loki. "I am trying," she insisted. "And insulting me wont get us anywhere."

Loki sighed. They were seated on the floor facing each other. Loki grabbed her hands. "You're nervous, don't be, just relax," he said. "Close your eyes. Concentrate. Think happy thoughts."

Audriana closed her eyes and thought about all the things that made her happy, those cheesy romantic comedies, raindrops, kittens, rainbows. "See now you're doing it." Loki sounded pleased.

Audriana opened her eyes and saw that much to her amazement that the objects in the room were floating and sort of dancing, the room had even turned a pinkish color. "Wow, am I actually doing this?"

"What are you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

Audriana blushed. She did not want to tell Loki, the smirking, I'm-better-than-you-because-I-am-a-god moody jerk that she was thinking about rainbows and kittiens. The objects suddenly fell with a crash.

"You lost concentration, you got tense," Loki sighed. "Your magic is controlled by your moods. Let's try again."

This was going to take a long time.

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Happy birthday! Happy birthday!" Ariana jumped on top of Steve on Saturday morning, abruptly waking him up. "Happy birthday, Steve!"

Steve rubbed his eyes and gave her a lazy smile. "This is some surprise, good morning sweetheart aren't you. . .very excited."

"It's your birthday!" Ariana repeated again, her cheeks flushed pink from happiness.

"Yeah I know," Steve groaned as he sat up. "I got it the second time you shouted it in my ear."

"Anyway, I know I'm not suppose to tell you this, but I thought I should warn you, my dad is throwing you a huge surprise party later tonight," Ariana babbled. "All though you're not suppose to know and I wasn't exactly suppose to tell you."

Steve frowned. "Ari, I hate parties."

"I know you do," Ariana smiled at him amused. "That's why I'm warning you before hand-don't spoil dad's surprise him and Clint are very excited to be throwing you, your very first after seventy years birthday party. I thought we could do something fun first."

"Fun?" he raised an eyebrow. "Please elaborated your and mine definition of fun are completely different."

"Jerk," she threw him a pillow playfully and Steve caught it with ease. "And it's nothing perverted or x-rated don't worry, they have that planned out for later tonight."

Steve froze.

"I'm kidding!"

"That's not very funny."

"Anyway, a few days ago I found out where Peggy Carter lived," she said. "She lives in a retirement home a subway ride away from here. I arranged a visit, you know a birthday gift."

"Peggy?" Steve whispered. A series of flashback immediately hit him, their long forgotten date, the first time he saw her, Peggy's chocolate brown hair, her no nonsense attitude. He couldn't believe that after seventy years he would see her again.

"Steve," Ariana whispered as she squeezed his hand. Her happy expression had changed into one of nervousness. "Are you ok? I'm sorry that probably was a bad idea-"

"No," Steve blurted. "It's a great idea, I'm just surprised I guess. What's the retirement place that she's at?"

"The Mayflower retirement home," she was still convinced that Steve looked a bit shaky. "Are you sure you want to go? You don't have to really-"

"No, I want to go," Steve pressed a hand on her cheek. He bend down and kissed her softly. "Thank you, Ari this is a wonderful birthday gift. I hope you don't mind. . .but I want to go visit Peggy alone."

Ariana nodded. "Of course."

Steve stood in front of the Mayflower retirement home in the lower east side. His hands buried deep into his jeans pocket. He couldn't believe that he was actually standing there, that he would speak to Peggy in a matter of seconds.

He pushed the doors opened and a happy receptionist cheerfully greeted him. "Hello, how can I help you, sir?"

"I have an appointment," he shifted nervously. "With um, Margaret 'Peggy' Carter. Miss Ariana Stark arranged it for me."

The lady frowned. "I'm sorry Mr.-"

"Rogers," Steve said helpfully. "Steve Rogers, ma'am."

"When did Miss Stark make the appointment?"

"I'm not sure, a few days ago, why?" he asked confused.

"Miss Carter died recently, she's already buried at our local cemetery," she softened. "You can find her grave behind the small chapel in the back. Are you all right, Mr. Rogers?"

"She's dead?" he whispered, not believing what she was saying. "Peggy's dead?"

"I'm sorry, honey," she said. "But she was pretty old."

"Thank you," he said in a shaky voice. "May I see her grave?" he looked at the roses that he had brought for her. Now they would go on her grave. Great.

"Of course, follow me."

Steve stood in front of a simple marble headstone that basically read Peggy's name, birth, and death. "Hey Peggy," he chuckled nervously as he placed the roses down on the grave. "I'm sorry I'm late for our date. . .but I always had a habit of arriving late."

He traced his fingers on Peggy's name. "I'm sorry you had to die before I could see you, but I hope that you had a happy life. I'm happy too, I'm finally living the life I was suppose to live seventy years ago. I met a great girl, her name is Ariana Stark, she's Tony's daughter, Howard's granddaughter? Anyway, she's really nice, she works for SHIELD, you would have liked her, she's as tough as you," he paused. "Things have changed recently, Tony is not that bad and Loki is actually being helpful for a change. Ariana also has a sister, Audriana she's short-tempered, but I'm pretty sure that she and Tony have worked out the differences. I wish you could see us. . .could meet them. . .I wish I could see you again," the tears fell from his cheeks. "Goodbye Peggy, a part of me will always love you."

**xox**

"Sir, I have great news," Phil came in smiling brightly. "All the deaths of young girls have stopped, I guess what we had feared wont be a problem anymore."

Fury turned away from the TV where they were just reporting the same news that Phil had. "I don't believe it."

Phil frowned. "But sir, there haven't been deaths in a few weeks."

"It doesn't matter," Fury replied. "The enemy can strike again, anytime, and I don't think we've seen the last of this so called demon."

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"How is Lady Audriana's training going, brother?" Thor asked Loki politely a few days later aboard the helicarrier.

Loki paused before he answered. Audriana was so difficult to teach because of her stubbornness and impulsiveness, but when she did decide to pay attention she was a fairly good student. She had gotten her moods under control and could now handle little spells here and there.

But there was no way that Loki was going to teach her the hard stuff yet, unless he wanted both of them to end up dead.

"She is doing better," Loki said slowly, searching for the right words. "She has a lot of talent and I positive that with a few more lessons, Audriana will be a great witch."

Thor looked at his brother surprise. He rarely issued out compliments to people and to a female? A migardian female? That was unheard of. "Brother," Thor said slowly. "Are you quite fond of Lady Audriana?"

"It depends what you mean by fond." he said tightly.

"I mean," he searched for the right words. "Do you think that you could fall in love with her?" he was hopeful that Loki would find a wife soon, then perhaps he would focus on other things and finally be happy.

Loki flinched. "Of course not," he turned around disgusted. "I could never fall in love with a simple Migardian woman."

Loki met Audriana in the room that they always meet in, the one that Fury had let them borrow for the time being. He found Audriana peering at a flask that held a purple liquid.

He had found some interesting potion making books in the Asgard library and had decided to bring them back to "help" Audriana, but really he just wanted to try a bunch of spells and potions without getting into trouble.

"Leave that alone," Loki snapped at her.

Audriana pouted. "What it is?"

"It doesn't concern you," Loki said tightly. "Did you bring the stones just like I asked you to?"

"Uh-"

"Never mind," he shook his head. "I'll go get them. Stay here and don't touch anything, I will be ready for our lesson soon."

"You could at least trust me a little," she scoffed as she stared at the purple potion once Loki finally left. It smelled kind of good. Kind of like candy. Would it be so bad if she took a small sip? She dabbed her pinky inside and tasted the potion. It was pretty good, for something that-

Audriana felt a trembling sensation in her body, like if she was experience her own personal earthquake, within seconds her heard was on the concrete floor.

Audriana squinted and raised herself up, but she frowned when she saw that she didn't even reach the stool. _Why are my clothes there? _She thought as she noticed the purple skirt and white blouse that she had been wearing on the floor. She looked down and hissed. Black paws! Where her hands had been were black paws!

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and instead of seeing her petite self she saw a miniature black kitty, the size of a small pillow with bright blue eyes staring back at her. _What the hell? _She shouted, but instead all that came out was a "Meow." Yes, a stupid Meow. Loki's potion had turned her into a stupid black kitty.

_What to do, what to do, _she quickly ran to the hallway and towards Fury's office. Maybe Fury would know what to do, Loki as sure as hell wouldn't help her and nobody she knew could speak cat.

"Shoo," Fury growled when he saw her "Come on, shoo."

"Meow. Meow!" _It's me, Fury it's me! _She shouted in her head.

"I said shoo, you stupid cat,"

Audriana jumped on top of Fury's desk and started typing on his computer using her black paws. She sloppily managed: I'M AUDRIANA STARK. LOKI. POTION.

"That's enough," Fury scooped her up and stared at the screen, his eyes widened when he read the message. He stared at the black kitten in his hands. "Audriana? What the hell did you do?"

"Meow," she typed again, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I'M SORRY.

"Sorry, nothing," Fury snapped back. Audriana gave a low cry. "Don't look at me with your big blue eyes and think I'm going to feel sorry for you, it's you own damn fault."

Audriana whimpered.

"Where's Loki?" he asked tiredly. "Perhaps, he can fix it, it's almost night and I'm tired."

Audriana hissed, _no, no I don't want Loki involved! _She jumped out of the desk and ran away into the hallway. When she was positive that no one was looking she teleported back to Stark Tower.

She arrived in Loki's room. The only room that she could remember, much to her bad luck had to be Loki's because she had spent so much time here when he was injured. Great, the one person she didn't want to see and she had teleported herself to his room. Very smart.

"Honestly, I can't believe I am wasting my time with that incompetent girl," Loki growled as he entered the room. "I go away for five minutes and she leaves."

_Moron, this your fault, _she scowled. "Meow."

Loki glared at the tiny black kitty sitting on his bed. He grabbed her by the neck. "Stupid cat, what are you doing in my personal quarters?" he glared at the kitty. "Maybe I should boil you alive. Make you suffer a little."

Audriana moaned and whimpered and widened her blue eyes, _I hate you with all my guts, but please feel sorry for me._

Loki dropped her on the bed. "You can stay here, tonight that's it."

Audriana's eyes widened. Who knew that Loki had a soft spot for animals. Loki started undressing himself so that he could put on his sleepwear. Audriana felt herself blush as she covered her eyes with her paws feeling like a pepping tom.

"Out," he told her. "Cat you can sleep here, but sleep on the floor."

Audriana scowled, but refused to move.

"Fine, I'm too angry to deal with you right now, just stay on your side," he snapped as he turned off the light. Audriana stared at him for a few second, before she curled herself into a ball and cuddled next to him.

Loki woke up early the next morning feeling too big for the small twin bed he was currently sleeping in. He jumped half a foot when he noticed Audriana sleeping soundly next to him. Her body covered with a blanket, completely oblivious.

What the hell is she doing here? Loki paused, Wait, same dark hair, same blue eyes, same, what was the migardian word? Oh, yes bitchy attitude.

Was it possible that the kitty had been Audriana?

**xox**

"Is it almost complete?" the dark cloud behind Chianelle demanded.

"Almost," Chianelle whispered back as she added the mint leaves to the potion that she was making. Perfect. It was the perfect potion and with the demon's help it would be more than enough. "We just have to let it set for two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"Yes, only until that time it will be ready," she said slowly. "I will make both Ariana and Audriana drink the potion, you do the rest. Ariana's soul will be transfer into Audriana's body and I will have the perfect daughter. And you will have the perfect witch."

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Like this?" Audriana balanced the glowing orb between her palms. She didn't know exactly what she was doing, but under Loki's instructions she had made this small ball of energy. She felt a little triumph, it had been only a few weeks, but she had been able to control her magic more than she ever had.

"Slowly, slowly don't drop it," Loki whispered under his breath.

"Please," she teased. "Do you really think I'm that much of a klutz?"

"You turned yourself into a black kitty," he snorted as he watched Audriana moved her fingers swiftly and the small orb disappeared. "Klutzy is too kind of a word."

"Oh, please you enjoyed it," she huffed. "You even got a free show."

Loki reddened, remembering how they both had woken up that morning. And one of them hadn't been wearing clothes. "I didn't want to look! You were just there, in my room sleeping and pretending you were some innocent-"

"God, you're a prude," she gave a small smirk. "I thought you were the fun one."

Loki flushed. What was about this girl that annoyed him so much, how could she get him mad so easily, she liked taunting him and playing with him and treating him like her own personal toy. He wondered why he even let her do that. Normally, Loki would put her in her place at once.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, why do you hate Thor so much?" she asked as she flipped through one of Loki's Asgardian spell books even though she couldn't read them. "I've meet him before, he's a bit of an airhead when it come to the human world, but he's pretty nice."

Loki gave a low, humorless laugh. "Of course everyone loves Thor, everyone loves my darling brother, he's the perfect one."

Audriana raised an eyebrow at Loki's surprise irritability. "Calm down I didn't say I loved him, I just said he looks like a pretty easy guy to get along with. I just don't get why you two can't get along."

Loki gritted his fists. "We're nothing alike, he's a show off, and suffocates me with his whole little speech about family, and love, and how we should all be happy-"

"Just because he loves you doesn't mean you should hate him," she replied quietly. She shrugged when Loki looked glared at her. "He's willing to forgive you, not many people would do that."

"I wouldn't be talking," Loki said nastily. "I mean weren't you the one that tried to kill your sister?"

Audriana flushed. "I made a mistake, but me and Ariana already fixed our mistake, I think you should fix yours with Thor."

Loki didn't respond. "What happened between you and Ariana, I never knew the whole story."

Audriana smiled slightly as she looked at the ground nervously. "I was selfish to say the least. Immature and selfish, me and Ariana didn't grow up in a stable home, I got changed into a witch when I was little. My mother she hated me and she favored Ariana. I was jealous of her. I guess I always been jealous of her. . .even now."

"I've felt that way before," he said quietly. "With Thor around, he just has this presence that make people love him. I always wanted us to be equal, though I guess that will never happen."

She squeezed Loki's hand. "It will."

"How do you know?"

"I'm never wrong."

"I can disagree with that comment."

"Ok, almost never wrong."

Loki couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Knock, knock," Ariana entered the room followed by Steve. Ariana smiled at Loki and hugged her sister. While Steve nodded in Loki's direction. He still felt uncomfortable around Loki because he still though of him as the bad guy.

He cleared his throat. "Dinner is ready."

"We'll be right there," Audriana called out as she and Ariana continued babbling about some girly stuff that neither Steve nor Loki cared about or understood.

"How do they do that?" he asked, even though Steve might not know what he was talking about. Six months ago Audriana had tried to kill Ariana and now they were all buddy-buddy. It seemed strange, different. It had been almost a year and a half since he and Thor had spoken.

"They're sisters," Steve responded as if he could read his mind. "They fight and then five minutes later, they make up. It's easier for sisters and girls to forgive and forget I guess."

**xox**

"Audriana," Bruce stopped her later that night after she had announced that she was going to bed.

She paused. "Yes?"

"Me and Tony," he looked at Tony and then to the stack of papers in front of him. "We've found a way that maybe we can take away your magical abilities."

Loki froze.

She gulped. "My what?"

"What Banner means is that," Tony looked incredibly proud of himself as he said it. "We can turn you back into a human. SHIELD has incredible tools for research and we got the data from that science center in Paris. It took a few days, but we got it."

"B-Back into a human?"

"Isn't that great, Audriana?" Pepper smiled brightly. "Isn't that what you always wanted?" She knew from Tony that Audriana had been hugely annoyed by the fact that she had been forced to be a witch.

"You should do it, Ana." Ariana gave her an encouraging smile.

"I-" Audriana looked uncomfortable.

"You don't have to do it, Audriana if you don't want to." Bruce said warmly when he noticed her discomfort.

"Of course she wants to do it," Tony interrupted as he glanced at her hopefully. "Right Audriana?"

"No," she replied quietly, surprise at herself. "I thought I did. . .but now I don't. It was hard controlling my magic for the past few years, but I'm finally learning, and I'd like to keep learning. I realize now that being a witch has made me who I am and I don't want that to change. I think. . .I'm finally happy for who I am."

Loki gave a small sigh, feeling surprisingly relief that Audriana had continued to stay a witch and that Loki would still be teaching her.

-End of Chapter Eleven-


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"What movie shall we watch tonight?" Thor boomed as he sat down between Natasha and Pepper, in his lap was a bowl filled with popcorn. He shoved a handful into his mouth and continue talking.

"Ew," Tony cuddled next to Pepper. "Say it, don't spay it dude."

"Apologies, Friend Stark."

"Anyway," Tony smirked. "I vote for the Lord of the Rings."

Clint scowled, "That's not funny, Stark."

"Actually," Natasha permitted herself to smirk. "It's still pretty funny."

"Whose side are you on, Romanoff?"

"Not yours, sweetie."

"How about we watch The Notebook?" Ariana rested her head against Steve's strong chest. "Me and Steve both like that one."

"Ugh, no!" Audriana scrunched up her nose. "That's boring, all those Nicholas Spark movies bore me everyone is always wah, wah my boyfriend dumped me."

"What are these. . .movies?" Loki looked confused at the cover of the Narnia DVD case that was lying next to him.

"See that little disc," she pointed to the DVD. "When you put it in that little machine there it plays a movie which are people acting out scenes for entertainment."

Loki nodded. "Fascinating."

"How about we see The Exorcist?" Bruce asked. "That's always a classic, and I think it's already in the DVD player."

"What kind of movie is it?" Steve frowned.

"A scary movie." Pepper replied. "Horror. Killing. Exorcist."

Steve gave a nervous chuckle. "It's not too scary is it?"

Tony burst out laughing. "Why, are you scared, Mr. Tightpants?"

"Not I'm not," he flushed as he ignored Ariana's giggle. "Just play it already."

Bruce pressed play and they were expecting some dramatic horror music to come out , but what they received was very different. The TV played a fuzzy screen until the picture became clearer, they were in someone's living room where there were anxious voices speaking in French.

The camera positioned itself on top of a staircase where two little girl no older than five were fighting over a doll.

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine Ana, give it back!"

There was a loud crashing sound as they watched the doll's head break into a million pieces.

"You broke it!" Audriana whimpered.

"It was your fault!" Ariana shouted. "You're not even suppose to play with dolls, little girls play with dolls, you're a witch you're suppose to play with frogs and snakes and make weird potions-"

Audriana flashed her eyes at Ariana. They were cruel, cold eyes that didn't even seem to be dark blue, they seemed black. They looked at Ariana full with reproach and anger.

Ariana stopped yelling and her knees bend as she fell down the stairs even though nobody had pushed her or she wasn't even closed to the staircase.

The dark look in Audriana's eyes were replaced with one of fear. "A-Ariana! Mama, come quick, Ariana is hurt!"

Chianelle appeared at the end of the stairs. "What are you two doing, Ariana!" she screeched as she picked up her daughter's limp body. She glared at Audriana. "What did you do?"

"It was an accident," she whispered nervously. "I didn't mean to. . .I didn't want her to fall down the stairs."

Chianelle tighten her arms around Ariana's body. "You have always been jealous of her haven't you? I should have send you away, I always knew you were a monster."

The screen turned black.

Audriana gulped as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Without another sound she did the only thing she knew how to do, she fled.

Audriana felt the tears falling through her cheeks as she went into her room and curled herself into a ball without bothering to close the door. How the hell had that video gotten there? She had been sure that nobody had witness the event, how had it been placed in the DVD player?

And only when she and the other Avengers had finally become friends. Now after they saw the video they probably thought she was the most horrible person alive.

"Don't you females ever get tired of crying?" Loki asked unexpectedly as he entered the room.

"Shut up!" she scoffed as she rubbed her red eyes. She did in fact hate to cry, for her it was sign of weakness. She hated it even more to cry in front of people. Crying in front of Loki meant she'd never live it down. "Like you've never cried before."

"I haven't." he replied.

"Figures." she snorted. She wouldn't be shocked if Loki did indeed never cried, the only emotions the man seemed to feel was hatred and anger.

"Did that really happened," he asked as he sat next to her. "What you did when you were a child?"

"Yes," she snapped. "And if you're going to judge me-"

"I wasn't," he interrupted her coldly. "I was going to say that I was impressed. It would have been a . . .tragedy if you really would have hurt Lady Ariana. But you have incredible powers, it seemed you were more able to control your powers and were more talented when you were just a mere infant than when you are now an adult. That is disappointing."

" . ..Thanks?"

Loki smirked as he rested his head against the white wall of her bedroom. "It wasn't suppose to be a compliment my dear."

"Then shut up."

**xox**

"You really don't remember anything?" Steve asked in disbelief. They were talking quietly in the hallway after the whole fiasco. He looked puzzled as he looked at Ariana's small face wondering how anyone could forget such a horrible experience. "Anything at all?"

Ariana shook her head. "I told you, I don't. I was so young when it happened. I was only five years old."

"You guys went through a lot, I can't believe your own mother did that to you, make yourselves hate each other. She must be a crazy, old-" Steve stopped when he noticed that Ariana was raising an eyebrow.

"Look I know my mother wasn't a saint, but she's dead now," she rested a hand on Steve's forearm. "Look, I don't remember anything so I don't really matter. Besides I was a little brat when I was younger, I deserved it."

Steve smiled at her. "I'm suppose to be comforting you, not the other way around. And for the record darling you're still a little brat sometimes."

She laughed. "I've never been one for comforting. What really worries me is Audriana."

"Yeah, she looked pretty shaken up," he frowned. "Do you think she's ok?

"She will be, she's strong," she winked. "And besides I think Loki is already taking care of her if the way he ran after her was any indication."

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Audriana and Loki sat quietly back for a few minutes. The tears had dried on Audriana's cheeks and she felt exhausted after crying like she always did. She didn't know why Loki was still sitting next to her and hearing her sob. It didn't seem like something he enjoyed.

Audriana raised her head when she heard the creek of a door opening, someone was giggling and whispering. Ariana's room was right across from hers and she watched Steve and Ariana entered Ariana's room.

Steve had his hand on Ariana's lower back and Ariana lifted her toes so that she could be tall enough to kiss him.

Steve murmured something in her ear before they closed the door. Audriana wondered when Steve had suddenly became so bold.

"They are so lucky," Audriana sighed.

"Who?" Loki asked her.

"Steve and Ari." she blurted out. "They are so lucky to be in love. To have someone that will always be with them, no matter what."

Loki snorted. "Love is for fools."

Audriana flinched as she turned to face him. She could feel her heart beating loudly against her chest and she felt her palms sweating. "Then I guess I'm a fool because I fell in love with you."

Her voice was trembling slightly and she didn't know how truth the words were until she spoke them out of her mouth. She loved Loki. He had been the only person besides her family that hadn't disgraced her, that had even tried to help her in his own way. She loved him so much, she just wondered why she hadn't noticed or said anything before.

Loki stared back at her as if not believing what she was saying. His eyes seemed wide with fear and his forehead was creased with worry lines as if he didn't believed her. "Y-You loved me?"

She nodded as she leaned forward and kissed him.

Loki's head was spinning. How could Audriana love someone liked him? Someone who had committed more mistakes than he wanted to admit. And how could he ever loved someone like her? She was a Migardian. She was emotional and stubborn and headstrong and would rather ignore him that follow his every order.

Yet, she still loved him.

To her surprise Loki kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and murmured. "I love you too."

The loud music was playing at full force in Tony Stark's lab and Tony hummed and fixed the various Iron Man pieces that were laying around the room. The table was filled with red and gold pieces and screwdrivers. He seemed to be spending a lot of time there when he wanted to avoid Fury, Loki, Steve, or Pepper.

"Tony," Pepper groaned as she shivered when her bare feet touched the ground. She was already in her sleep wear when she appeared beside Tony and murmured. "Come to bed, please. It's late."

"In a minute, Pep." Tony murmured without taking his eyes off his suit. It was still early according to him.

"It's late."

"No, it isn't."

"It's midnight."

"I said in-"

"Tony."

"Pepper."

Tony and Pepper stared at themselves for a few minutes, having what it seemed like their own private staring contest. Pepper won of course.

"Fine." Tony whined as he put his tool box away. "Let me just get some of these stuff out of the way, otherwise reindeer games will probably take them and make a new helmet."

Pepper stifled a laugh. "I think you're exaggerating. Just a tad."

"I never exaggerate." he said quickly.

Pepper cocked an eyebrow.

"All right, maybe once in a while,"

"He is helping Ana," Pepper pointed out. "He can't be that bad. Besides you never know maybe's he's change."

Tony was about to reply with a sarcastic comment when Jarvis interrupted him. "Sir," his voice sounded low and scratchy and they had a hard time hearing him. "Sir, . .an enemy is approaching.. . I am being overridden."

"Jarvis!" Tony shouted. "Jarvis, don't-" The room went black.

"Tony!" Pepper screamed as she tried to find a flashlight. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Tony cursed as he tried to find a light switch, a hammer, a gun anything. "Hold on." He grabbed her hand as he felt him and Pepper being sucked into a black hole.

**888**

Ariana squinted as she opened her dark blue eyes. She couldn't believe that the sun wasn't already out like it usually was. That was one of the things that Ariana hated about summer. The sun always seemed to wake her up, but not today. She looked besides her and saw that Steve was sleeping softly besides her.

Ariana smiled as she rested her head on Steve's chest. She tried to fall back to sleep, but knew that it was impossible once she was fully wake.

"Might as well get up," she mumbled as she stood up and went to the window to open the curtains. A soon as she pulled the curtains apart she froze. Outside instead of being a sunny, cloudless day everything was dark and the tower was surrounded by large, dark clouds.

A woman was floating towards her.

Ariana could feel her heart stopping. She recognize this women. She hadn't seen her in years. She was suppose to be dead.

Pale blond hair, cold eyes, small nose, smirking lips. Chianelle.

"Hello, darling." her lips pulled into a sharp smile.

Ariana had difficulty breathing. "Hello, Mother."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Mother," Ariana stood by the window and she was surprise to notice that her voice wasn't shaking, but her insides were. Her stomach felt queasy and her heart seemed to stop.

She couldn't believe that she was really looking at her mother, at a woman she had thought dead for so long. Could it be that she was a ghost?

She tightened her hand around her bony, white wrist and instantly felt coldness. She really was alive. "W-What are you doing here?" she desperately wished that she was like Natasha and slept with a gun on her hip every night.

Chianelle ignore the question as she peeked across Ariana's side at Steve's sleeping from. "My who is that? Is that handsome guy your boyfriend?"

Ariana nodded as she gripped the window rails. What was she doing back?

Chianelle looked at Steve's naked torso and then at Ariana's half covered body. "My, you really have grown up Ari."

"Mother, please tell me what are you doing here?" her voice was sharper that she intended.

Chianelle's voice hardened. "Don't you talk back to me!"

Ariana felt herself being pushed back and she hit her back on the closet before landing on the floor. The sound woke Steve up, he sat up and looked at Ariana in alarm. "Ariana, what-" he stared back at Chianelle and then back at Ariana. "Who is she?"

Chianelle looked back at Ariana ignoring Steve and Ariana was grateful for that at least. "Where is your sister?"

"I don't know." she lied, though everyone knew even Ariana herself that she was a terrible liar. "I don't know where she is."

"Liar." Chianelle appeared next to her and approached Ariana until they could hear themselves breathing. "Now I'll ask you again, where is your sister?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

Chianelle let out a low growl and faced Steve, black smoke was coming from her hands before she positioned her hand towards Steve. The black smoke faced Steve and before he could even jump from the bed he ended up being covered in a black cloud of smoke.

Ariana heard him struggling and trying to get out. "Please," she begged. "Let him out. Please."

"Will you tell me where Audriana is?"

Ariana's eyes fell towards one of the knives that had fallen from her closet when she had been thrown into her closet. She dodge towards it as quickly as she could and was prepared to stabbed it in her mother's bony chest.

Whoever this woman was, she was not her mother. This woman was a monster. One who clearly still hated Audriana as she always had. Chianelle managed to grip Ariana's hand before she was able to stab the knife. She tightened her grip on her wrist until the knife fell from her hand.

She saw the black cloud that had covered Steve disappear taking Steve with him. "Steve!" she shouted. "Where did you take him, where?"

Chianelle smirked as she then wrapped her hands around Ariana's neck and tightened her grip on her neck. Not enough to kill her, but to simply make her pass out. After enough struggling she managed to complete her task. Now there was only one other sister.

"Tony?"

"Pepper?"

"Where are we? It's so dark."

"Wait, I have a flashlight."

"Where did you get a flashlight?"

"I got it in a keychain I bought in Vegas."

"I think this is the only time I'm actually grateful by the fact that you went to Vegas."

"There." the flashlight in the keychain was small, but at least Pepper and Tony could see. They were in Tony's second lab where Tony kept his replacement Iron Man suits. "Oh, thank god," he was happy enough that he at least had his suits. "I thought we were in hell."

"Yeah, right." Pepper rolled her eyes. "What was that anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think it was Clint or Natasha?" Pepper mused. "Maybe they were playing a practical joke, you do annoy them a lot."

"Natasha and Clint are smooth, but not that smooth, besides they spent the night in the helicarrier after well, you know the MTV moment with my daughters and Jane picked up Thor for a play date or something. Damn, Jarvis is still down." Tony managed to put the Iron Man suit by himself though he thought it was more fun when the AI did the work. "Be right back?"

"Wait," Pepper looked up alarmed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to figure out what happened," he said not bothering to turn back. "Stay put."

Tony heard running and cursing in a voice that sounded like Audriana. . .and Loki.

"My magic isn't working," he heard Loki say, sounding frustrated. "What is this black substance?"

"I don't know. . It's holding me back, Loki, I can't get out."

"Shit," Tony cursed under his breath until he reached where Loki and Audriana where. Audriana was wrapped around in a black cloud and had been desperately trying to get out, Loki was attempting to help her, but neither of their magic was working.

"Audriana give me your hand," Tony instructed, he could probably pull her away from the black cloud.

Audriana managed to free one hand as she tried to reach her father's iron hand.

"Come on baby, you're almost there." Tony insisted.

Audriana gritted her teeth and she almost managed to reach Tony's hand when she felt herself being pulled back inside and be surrounded by darkness.

Audriana and Ariana woke up to find themselves tied up to a metal table with wires and shackles tying their wrists and legs. "Damn it," Audriana moved her wrists and arms trying to break free. "Any luck over there? You wouldn't have a knife or a gun handy, would you?"

"No."

"What kind of agent are you?"

"The kind that likes to sleep without worrying if I'm going to end up killing myself. How about your magic?"

"I'm trying." Audriana said frustrated. "It's not working. It's being block somehow."

"Both of you so grown up and you still can't work together," Chianelle mused. "You girls were always so stubborn Thank god there is only going to be one of you."

"What are you talking about?" Audriana snapped.

"Darling, there really is only room for one, the special one," Chianelle pouted. "I'll make this simple, I'm using dark magic to transfer Ariana's soul into Audriana's body. It's such a lucky opportunity that you're twins so you wont miss your appearance at all."

"And what about my soul?" Audriana replied sarcastically.

"Like I told you there is only room for one, darling and you aren't the one."

"You're sick," Audriana spat. "I always knew you were some psycho-"

"You can scream if you really want too." Chianelle said as though she was being generous, interrupting Audriana.

"Don't scream." Ariana called out to her sister.

Audriana nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it."

As soon as the switch was turn on both Audriana and Ariana felt pain trough their entire body, and as much as they tried to hold in their screams they felt from the pain, they heard themselves scream and breaking their promise.

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Thank you as always for reading. There is a poll on my profile I would really appreciate it if you answered it, you don't have to though, only if you want to : )


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Friends!"

Tony and Loki turned to the side to see that Thor, Bruce, Natasha, and Clint were running towards them.

"Tony!"

"Pepper!" Tony wrapped his arms around Pepper, relaxing for minute at least she was safe, but what about his daughters? "What are you doing here?" he eyed Steve.

Steve looked at the floor. "That. . .woman send me here."

"Question, how did that woman even get here?" Clint demanded. "Jarvis would have notify us."

"She must have overrun Jarvis before." Bruce explained, it seemed like the only logical explanation, she looked at Steve for clarification. "Steve?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, she went in though Ariana's room. All though I don't know who she is or what she wants."

"She is my ex wife." Tony responded flatly. "That's Chianelle Boyer."

Pepper gulped. "I thought you said she was dead."

"She is," Tony tried to explain. "Or was. I don't even know anymore. But she's different, she-"

"-Is a destroying bitch, that we know." Natasha interrupted as she loaded her gun. "We need to stop her."

"I agree," Clint responded. "But we still need to find Audriana and Ariana."

"Brother," Thor turned to Loki excitedly, Loki was trying to appear as if he wasn't worrying, but in reality he was. He knew that Audriana could take care of herself but with their blocked magic he didn't know how long she would hold up. "Perhaps you can use your sorcery to locate Lady Ariana and Lady Audriana."

Loki stared at his brother coldly. "My magic isn't working Thor."

"But can't you sense their auras?" Steve protested remembering when Loki had first confused the two sisters. "Like you did before."

"Yes, you idiot but that requires magic."

"Well, try anyway reindeer games," Tony snapped. "We're running out of options."

Loki pressed his mouth tightly together, but did as he was told.

Steve looked around and was grateful that they had be sent to the lab where the suits and weapons were. "All right, guys lets suit up."

Once they suited up Tony turned to Pepper. "You're going to be ok, honey?"

Pepper nodded and tried to smile. "I'll be fine, with Natasha here, just take care Tony."

Tony nodded. "You ready, big guy?" he motioned towards Bruce. Bruce nodded as he completed his transformation of the Hulk. The Hulk roared impatiently.

"Loki, have you found any of their auras?" Thor asked impatiently. "Brother, we're running out of time."

"I know." Loki snapped. "I seem to be able to use my magic again. They are in the living room floor."

"You mean twenty floors up." Clint said dryly. "Thanks for making the tower so freaking big, Stark."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Bruce, Thor do you guys think you can break the doors down. I already tried opening them, but it just wont budge. The black clouds surrounding it might be blocking them or something."

"Aye, Friend Stark." Thor threw the hammer across the hall, at the same time that Hulk knocked the doors with his fist. The double doors flew open and the Avengers and Loki hurried down the hallway.

"Hold on," Loki stopped running. "What is that?"

Small, black clouds were coming their way, though they weren't like the other clouds. These clouds had red eyes and very sharp teeth. They were some sort of baby demon clouds.

Clint positioned his bow and arrow. "Well, we have company."

Chianelle released the handle and the pain that Ariana and Audriana had felt was gone. Ariana was breathing deeply as she managed to say. "What was that?" she tried to move, but her muscles felt soft and wobbly. She felt like a rag doll.

"Just something to relax your muscles a little, to make you two less. . .feisty." Chianelle said as she smirked at Audriana. "But I guess that shouldn't be a problem since you can't even use your magic."

"How did you block my magic?" Audriana demanded furiously.

"The black clouds around the tower were made by a demon which makes it almost impossible to use magical abilities, there is still a chance of course, but a very slim one. So I'm not too worried." she pulled out a small needled filled with red liquid. "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Ariana snapped.

"Soul transfer," Chianelle clicked her toung disapprovingly. "Really Ariana why are you being so difficult? Your sister was always the more difficult one."

"Maybe because I don't want to die?" her voice broke. "Maybe because your acting like some crazy nutcase?"

"I'm doing it for everyone's good, Ariana." Chianelle said darkly. "Besides, Audriana is going first. You wont even feel the poison in the needle, besides you'll be dead-only for a few minutes though before the transfer is complete."

"Am I going to get the needle as well?" Audriana asked sarcastically trying not to let her fear show.

"No," she positioned a headband made of a metal strap on her forehead. "I thought you would benefit from something more old fashioned to get that sassy brain of yours to be. ..easier to control."

"And that is?"

"Shock therapy."

Ariana gasped.

Audriana gritted her teeth as Chianelle adjusted the metal headband on her head. She wanted to strangle Chianelle to make her pay for all the suffering that she and Ariana had gone though.

"Don't yell Ana, if you can help it, you wouldn't want to worry Ariana."Audriana had barely time to think before she felt a sharp, horrible pain all over her body. She wanted to scream, but the pain was too much. She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth she wanted to stop the pain now, she needed to stop it otherwise she and Ariana would end up dead. She only had one alternative. Magic.

_Relax_, she remember Loki telling her, _Concentrate, think hapy thoughts._

Audriana gritted her teeth she could still feel the electrical shocks thought her body as she attempted to think happy thoughts even though she knew her magic was blocked when she was still tied down to this metal table.

She remember when she and Ariana had finally declared truce and finally started acting like sisters, she and her father were once again friends, and Loki had finally kissed her and told he her loved her.

_Please let my magic work_, she thought as she tightened her fist. _Please work._

The metal shackles broke off. She was free.

-End of Chapter Fifteen-


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Clint released a bow in the air that went through one of the clouds. Tony blasted three of them while Steve managed to protect himself with his shield.

Thor gave a loud roar every time he threw his hammer and it could rival the Hulk's roar. Loki by far was the most silent one as well as the most calculated as he used simple skills to battle them.

They weren't difficult to get rid off, they were just pesky especially when they bit you, though it didn't bother Tony since he had his armor.

"They keep dividing." Steve shouted as soon he killed one two more appeared.

"I've notice." Tony snapped back it seemed that they had been surrounded by more than double since when they first arrived.

"Stark," Loki said in an irritated voice. "Shouldn't we head on to the main floor before we have the need to start planning graves?"

Steve looked at Tony. "Hate to say it, but Loki has a point, Stark. We need to hurry."

"Barton," Tony yelled over his shoulder as he blasted off another cloud. "Do you think you, Hulk, and Thor can handle it?"

Hulk let out a roar in response.

"Aye, Friend Stark," Thor threw his hammer, crushing five of the clouds in rapid motion. "Well shall do fine here you, Friend Steve, and my brother go and save your children and your maidens."

"We'll come by once we're finish." Clint guaranteed.

"Be careful!" Steve shouted as he placed his shield forward and ran towards Loki and Tony's direction.

In the living room Audriana slowly stood up, she still couldn't believe that she had been able to control her magic and that it had worked. She locked eyes with Chianelle. "How-How did you-"

Audriana slipped out of the metal table and raised her hands, all five of the vases that had been in the living room were raised up and they flew towards her mother's direction. Audriana raced back to Ariana's side and immediately loosened the shackles.

Ariana quickly rolled to the side and raced towards the living room bar and motioned for Audriana to follow her.

"Here," Ariana threw her the spare gun she had hidden under a cabinet full of Vodka. "You know how to use a gun right? Just in case your magic stops working."

"Uh, kind of." She didn't need to remind Ariana that the only time she had attempted to use a gun was when she had shot Steve and when she had tried to kill her.

Ariana and Audriana positioned the guns towards their mother. Chianelle looked bored at the vases surrounding her, some of them that had already been broken when they had tried to hit her. Her eyes turned a dark red as she managed to get the vases to float around her in a circle. She snapped her fingers and the vases fell on the floor turning them into black dust.

Audriana flinched as she tightened her grip on the gun.

"You don't think I know all your tricks, Ana." Chianelle smiled coldly at her. "I've known them since you were little."

"You were the one that placed the DVD inside," Audriana choked out. "All those murders with girls that had our same features, that was you all along."

"With the black A's on their foreheads." Ariana concluded. "You were the one that attacked Loki too."

"Yes, it was fun torturing you, pitting you against each other," she smirked. "Though the god wasn't as fun, I didn't think he'd be so weak."

Ariana fired once and the bullet went through Chianelle chest. Chianelle gave her daughter a dirty glare before Ariana felt herself being raised up in the air and being shoved towards the window so that she could fall twenty feet below.

"Ariana!"

Steve used his shield to block the broken glass pieces as he tightened his grip around Ariana. "Are you ok?" he asked her and Ariana nodded.

"Steve," Tony ordered. "You and Ariana get out of here, now hurry."

Steve nodded as he and Ariana ran out of the room.

Audriana noticed the way that Chianelle was looking at Tony and she knew that he was her next target. Audriana shot her twice and ran towards her to wrap her arms around her neck.

"Stand back Audriana," Tony positioned his hand in front of Chianelle. "I'm going to blast her."

"No, I have a better idea. Audriana repeat after me," Loki yelled at her from the other side. He told her an Asgardian spell, he saw her stunned facial expression and he shrugged. "It's worth the try, I'll help you do the spell. Both of us together."

Audriana tightened the grip around Chianelle's neck trying to ignore the way that she was screaming at her and pulling her hair as she whispered the spell. She heard Chianelle scream as they were both covered with a bright white light.

She was pushed back and landed on her back against the floor and she had expected to feel relived, happy. But instead she let out a yelp of pain.

Her hands went to her stomach and she raised her hand up and saw that it was covered in blood. She let out a gasp as she noticed that her entire midsection was covered with blood. Damn, she thought. The Asgardian spell had backfire. It had killed Chianelle, but it had almost killed her too, it would by the looks of it.

Audriana was trying not to cry but the sight of the blood freaked her out. "Daddy. . ." she chocked out. "Loki. . ."

Tony and Loki immediately rushed towards her. Tony took off his mask. "What's wrong baby?" he froze when he saw her midsection. "Oh, boy that spell really did something to you."

Loki next to him paled. "Audriana, I am so sorry. . .I didn't know. . .I didn't mean-"

"It's ok," she said her voice shaking. "I forgive you." her breaths were becoming hollow now. "I'm so sorry. . .for everything. . .it's my fault that Chianelle-"

"It's not your fault," Tony interrupted sharply. "And don't start saying your will because you sure as hell aren't dying, not if I have something to say about it."

Audriana smiled at him. Her father was just kidding himself. Even she knew she was going to die.

"Audriana," Loki whispered. "Just breath, please, we're going to get help. Don't you dare give up-"

Audriana felt her whole bloody trembling even though her body was covered in the warm blood. Tony and Loki's faces were slowly becoming blurry.

They were talking to her, but Audriana didn't know what they were saying.

_Maybe I deserve it_, she thought as she closed her eyes. _Maybe after all the horrible things I did I deserve to die._

-End of Chapter Sixteen-


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Audriana woke up slowly, and she had to blink a few times so that she wouldn't fall asleep again. She sat up slowly and realize that she was in a hospital room, she was wearing a white hospital nightgown and someone had stuck an IV in her wrist which she hated and immediately pulled out with a grimace.

She stumbled out of the bed whimpering. Her entered midsection hurt and her body ached. She stumbled into the bathroom and somehow managed to turn on the light.

Even she had to admit that she was scary looking. She was paler than usual, her hair was rumpled, and there were deep circles under her eyes, even her face looked a little swollen.

_You're free, _Fury's voice immediately entered her head. She remember the deal that she had made with Fury a few months back as the "White Swan", after the mystery of the deaths had been solved she was free to go. She could go back to Sweden or Brazil or wherever she dreamed of going.

She didn't need to be here with the Avengers or Ariana anymore. A few months back all she had wanted was to leave, but now she didn't. Except, what was the reason for her to stay? They didn't need her anymore. And she could probably visit Tony and Ariana a few times a year. Besides Ariana was soon returning to finish her work as an agent.

She exited the bathroom and looked to see if there was something she could wear besides this stupid nightgown, but there was nothing there.

"Fuck," she cursed.

"No swearing," Tony entered the room, the smile disappearing from his lips when he noticed that she was up. "Hey you, go back to sleep, Bruce told me that you're not even suppose to be up yet."

"But I'm leaving." Audriana blurted out.

"A, I know you hate hospitals as much as me and your sister, but you don't want to cross Bruce trust me he can be scarier than Fury," he pointed to the bed. "So come on, get back into bed like a good little girl."

"You're not getting it," she replied. "I'm leaving for good. The mission is over, Fury will drop the charges, I'm free to go."

Tony's jaw tightened. "Is that's what you want to do? Just leave?"

"I was allowed to-"

"But is that what you want to do?"

Audriana shrugged,

Tony sighed. "Baby, having you and Ariana around gave me such a headache, at the beginning at least especially since you spended half of the time trying to kill each other. But you're my daughter and I think of you as my daughter. If you want to leave fine, but you can stay here. I would love it if you stayed here, you can live in the tower, go to college, have the life that Chianelle destroyed from you."

"I-I don't want to leave." she replied hoarsely.

Tony relaxed. "I'm glad because as much trouble that you girls are, I like having you around."

"How long was I out?" she hesitated. "You know passed out?"

"Three days," Tony replied. "The spell pretty much knocked you out. There was a lot of internal and external bleeding, but there wasn't any organ damage."

"Is everyone ok?" she didn't think Ariana got hurt that much since Steve had saved her at the last minute.

"Everyone's fine. Ariana got a few bruises, but other than that is fine, I think Steve has given a new meaning to the word overprotective. Loki is starting to remind me of a zombie, but other than that-"

Audriana flushed. "Loki's here?" she didn't want him to come in, while she was looking as if she just came out of a battlefield even if she had.

"Yeah, there he is, oh and there's the nurse perfect timing."

Loki froze when he saw Audriana. "A-Are you all right?"

Audriana nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

But Loki seemed to grow paler and paler when he saw her wincing every time she even blinked.

"Come on, honey," the tiny blond nurse let her back to the bed and Audriana was surprise to find out than even though she was small she was actual pretty strong. "Let's get you back into bed, you really shouldn't be up at all."

Audriana annoyed let herself be led back into the uncomfortable bed.

"Reindeer games," Tony faced Loki. "Can you keep an eye on her? Make sure she doesn't kill the innocent nurse."

Audriana scowled at him.

Loki nodded. "You have my word."

"Kay, later Ana."

Audriana watched as the nurse adjusted her IV again and installed some painkillers. "There you go, she'll be asleep soon." she told Loki.

"Hurray," she called sarcastically. She remembered why she hated hospitals. The pushy medical staff, the medicine, the way that she was ordered to do stuff as if she was an invalid. If Loki wasn't there, she would actually considering flashing herself out.

The instantly felt the effect of the painkillers and she could feel her eyelids growing heavy.

"I'm sorry," Loki blurted out as he sat next to Audriana. Audriana was already falling asleep from whatever the nurse had put in her IV. "I didn't think the spell, I didn't mean-"

"It's ok," she whispered. "It was an accident. I have nothing to forgive."

"Audriana?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind, just sleep." Loki quickly changed his mind, he could tell her later.

Audriana nodded as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The rest of the Avengers looked up when Tony stepped out of the room. "How is she?" they crowded over him.

"She's a ball of energy believe it or not," Tony smiled. "We had a little incident back there, but it's fixed. She's practically high on painkillers, but Loki is watching her like a hawk."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Is that a good thing?"

"My brother will not hurt Lady Audriana." Thor boomed defending Loki.

"Easy big guy," Tony reassured him. "Strange enough I'm actually starting to trust him."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Will you please stop jumping around!" Loki scolded, sounding half annoyed, half concerned. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"But I'm happy!" she teased him, happy that she was out of that dreaded hospital, she would run if it would get her out of there.

Loki strangely enough had volunteered to pick her up that afternoon.

"You can show it by being quiet for a change," he grumbled, but Audriana notice that his face seemed softer and less angry that in had weeks. While she was in the hospital he had told her that him and Thor had made amends again.

"I'm leaving."

Audriana froze as she turned around. "What?" her voice cracked.

"I'm returning back to Asgard." Loki said simply. "In two weeks. I have decided to apologize to my parents."

"Oh, that's great," she said, she tried to smile, but she couldn't.

"You don't sound very happy."

"No, I am." she insisted. "It's just I'm going to feel lonely without you here. . .but I know you have to leave and I don't want to stand in your way-"

"You can come with me." he whispered as he squeezed her hand.

"To visit?"

"Actually, I was hoping to stay." he pulled out a tiny diamond and pearl ring and slipped it into her finger. "I want you to be my wife, if you would have me as your husband. I know this is rather sudden, but I may not get another chance to tell you otherwise. I probably wont be returning to earth for several years. I love you Audriana."

Audriana burst out in tears as she nodded. "Yes."

Loki looked back startled. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know, because I'm happy, so don't make fun of me."

Loki smiled as he wiped away the tears. "You know for a witch you really do cry a lot."

Audriana smirked. "Shut up."

Now she only had to find the perfect opportunity to tell her father.

"You can do this Audriana," Audriana mumbled to herself outside of the hallway. She looked at her ring again and that seemed to give her strength. She couldn't believe that she was telling her overprotective father that she was moving to Asgard and marrying Loki in only a matter of days. Still, she had saved his tower from being destroyed, again, so he owed her.

"Daddy?"

Tony froze, he had been on his computer downloading music along with Clint when she heard that dreaded word-Daddy. Even though both of his daughters called him that, they both held a different meaning when they said it, Ariana almost always called him Daddy. But when Audriana called him Daddy, that only meant one thing. She wanted something.

"Be strong, Stark, be strong." he mumbled to himself.

"Daddy?" Audriana sat next to him trying to look as innocent as possible. "I have some news."

"Oh? What kind of news?" he seemed to relax a little.

"Well, do you know that Loki and Thor are leaving in a few days and are returning back to Asgard?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, Loki asked me to come with him." she said slowly.

Tony looked confused. "To visit?"

"Not exactly," she gave him a shy smile. Tony hated that smile. "He asked me to marry him and to return to Asgard with him." she showed him her ring.

"How long has this been going on?' he demanded as he stared at the ring. "I feel betrayed!"

"Only for a few weeks."

"And that's enough to get married?"

Clint rolled his eyes, everyone had noticed that there had been something going on between them it seemed, except Stark.

Audriana recognize that look. "Oh, please, daddy please! Loki doesn't know when he is returning back here, this could be our only chance."

"Audriana," Tony groaned, he hated it when her or Ariana gave him the puppy dog eyes. "You're only nineteen. Don't you want to go to college, get a normal boyfriend, and have a job?"

"Being Princess of Asgard it's a kind of a job." she teased. "And besides you know I will never have a normal life."

Tony sighed. "Ok ...fine. You win."

Audriana squealed as she hugged him. "Thank you, thank you! I can't wait to tell Loki, thank you Daddy."

"What happened to being tough?" Clint snorted.

". . .Shut up, Barton."

**888**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Steve stopped the car and looked to Ariana who was staring at the cemetery ahead of them as if she wished that she could be in any place other than here.

"Yeah." Ariana forced a smile, she felt hot even in the short, black dress that she was wearing even though summer was almost over, it was late July. "You ready Ana?"

Audriana nodded as she picked up the bouquet of flowers. Her wounds still hadn't fully healed and she had practically bullied Bruce into letting her come saying that she was going to a cemetery and not rock climbing or something.

The pearl-diamond ring shined as soon as the sun hit the stone. She couldn't help but smile when she did. She couldn't believe that she was engaged to be married and that Loki and her would be living in Asgard in only a matter of days. It seemed unbelievable.

"We'll be back soon." Ariana kissed Steve slightly on the lips.

Steve nodded. "I'll be waiting."

Audriana and Ariana walked a few more blocks until they reached a small grave that had their mother's name and birth date. Their mother's body had been destroyed, but Ariana still thought that their mother deserved a proper burial.

"Hi, Mama." both of them sat down in front of it.

"We both just wanted to say that we forgive you." Ariana squeezed Audriana's hand. "For everything you did. We hope that you someday regret what you did."

Ariana smiled slightly. "I'm happy, Mama. Daddy's been so good to me and Audriana and this year has been pretty wild. I've been working as an Agent for SHIELD and I've met a wonderful guy name, Steve. He's really special."

"I'm getting married to a God." Audriana laughed. "Believe it or not, I'm the next princess of Asgard. We're going to be very happy together, I'm sure of it."

_Goodbye Chianelle. Goodbye Mama._

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

Only two more chapters left!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Are you nervous?" Ariana asked as she finished tightening the corset strings on Audriana's wedding dress. She still couldn't believe that her twin sister was getting married or that by some miracle they had managed to get the wedding arranged in a week thanks to Pepper's friends.

Audriana's dress was princess style with a beaded hemline and sweetheart neckline. Natasha was actually a pretty good hairdresser and had arranged her hair in a bun and Pepper had done her makeup. Her only bridesmaid was her sister who was wearing a pale, pink dress.

"A little." she gave a little twirl making her dress stand up. "How do I look?"

"Like a Disney princess, like Cinderella." Ariana squealed.

"Is that a good thing?"

Ariana smiled slightly. "I'm going to miss you Ana." Audriana was leaving for Asgard later that night and who knew when they would see each other again. Audriana had told her it could be months or even years since traveling between the two worlds was getting more difficult.

"Me too, don't cry though because then I'm going to start crying and then we'll both look like raccoons with our mascara running." she warned as she hug her. "You know when you visit Asgard you're going to have to call me your royal highness."

Ariana whacked her arm playfully. "In your dreams, maybe."

"Ow, watch it I'm still wounded," she looked at herself in the mirror. "You know for a pretty quiet guy, Banner can be a hardass. He forbid me from wearing heels at my own wedding, something about not being completely healed. Now I'll look like a midget, next to Loki no matter what."

"Don't feel bad, I thought you liked your shoes." she pointed to the white silk ballet shoes that Tony had given her as a wedding present when he saw how upset she was about not wearing heels.

I do," she said. "Though it doesn't make me look any taller. Though I guess if Loki can love me while I look like the exorcist, then he wont mind if I look short."

Ariana laughed. "I have some news too." she bit her lip. "I'm quitting SHIELD. I'm done being an agent."

Audriana gaped at her. "Huh? Why? I thought it was your calling or something. You worked so hard and fought Steve and Dad to let you be one, why quit out of the blue?"

"I though I enjoyed it, but to tell you the truth it's actually a pretty sad life," she said. "Always running from place to place, never knowing if your going to die. That's too much pressure for me, so I thought I'd take it slow for a while."

"Whoa, what did Dad and Steve say?"

"Dad practically did a happy dance, you know he hated the fact that I was an agent and Steve pretended he was good with whatever I decided, but I could tell he was relief, he's not that hard to read."

"Both of you are like an open book." she rolled her eyes. "What about Fury and what's his name, Coulson?"

"Phil was a little disappointed, I guess it was a waste of hard work," Ariana mused. "But he understood. Fury was mad as hell though."

"Screw Fury. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well," Ariana blushed. "Dad talked to the American School of Ballet, here in New York, and I auditioned when you were at the hospital and. . .I got in!"

Audriana squealed as she clapped her hands together. "I'm so happy for you! When are you starting?"

"In September, I still have a month off."

"That is so great."

"Girls, are you ready?" Pepper came into the room wearing a pale blue dress with her strawberry blond hair in a messy bun. "Ana, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Pepper," she responded bashfully. "You look pretty too."

"Well, Tony's ready as well as the Asgardians. So let's get a move on."

It was going to be a small wedding with only the Avengers, Pepper, Maria Hill, Fury, Phil, The Warriors Three, Sif, Odin, Frigga, Darcy, and even Jane had managed to come.

"Stop giggling," Tony told her once they were positioned to walk down the alter. "You're going to make me laugh. This is suppose to be a serious event."

"I can't help it, I'm nervous, I always laugh when I'm nervous."

"What are you nervous about?" Tony pouted. "You don't have to see your daughter get married to the guy who once tried to kill him."

"That's in the past." she rolled her eyes. "Forgive and forget."

"Easy for you to say." Tony snorted. "You look cute though, like a fairy."

"Thank you, Dad for everything, for the wedding I know I haven't been the best daughter lately." she mumbled.

"You were great kiddo." he gave her a reassuring hug before the music started playing. "You know what would be great right now if all of my suits came flying in the middle of the ceremony and-"

"Dad, drop it."

"What, I just thought it would be cool."

"It wouldn't be, believe me."

The teasing seemed to make the nerve racking walk to the alter seem shorter. There was Ariana waiting as her maid of honor as well as Thor as the best man.

Loki had asked Thor to be his best man, somehow embarrassed by this stupid Migardian custom, in his words, but Thor had nearly wept in gratitude.

The Warriors Three were cheering immensely while Sif looked embarrassed by their shouting. Frigga and Odin seemed relived and happy that finally their youngest, adoptive son was getting married and was happy.

"Here you go," Tony said handing Audriana at the alter. "You better make her happy because I will personally make you cry."

"Dad," Audriana groaned.

"I will make her happy," Loki insisted. "I give you my word."

Tony nodded. "Well, then make sure you keep it."

Loki squeezed Audriana's hand as he led her up the stairs. "I love you." he murmured. He had never thought that he would find a girl that he would say that to.

"I love you too," she smiled

And they both felt that from now on they would be very happy together.

-End of Chapter Nineteen-


	20. Epilogue

Chapter Twenty: Epilogue

"Why did you bring me out here?"

Ariana and Steve were in one of the little Japanese gardens outside of the venue. They could still here the cheering of the Asgardians even though they were a few blocks away from the venue.

Steve gave her a strange, devilish smile. "It's a surprise."

"You're not going to ask me to marry you are you?" she asked half-jokingly as she fixed her dress. "Because my dad told me that I can't get married until I'm twenty five.""Why twenty five?" he asked generally surprise. "Audriana got married at nineteen-almost twenty and to his worse enemy."

Ariana smiled. "Audriana can be pretty convincing and I think daddy still feels guilty about what she went through."

Steve rummage a hand through his blond hair. "At least she and Loki aren't psychotic killers anymore or trying to take over the world. Again."

"That's true." she smiled as she glanced back to the party. "You should see how much Loki spoils her. You can tell they are in love by a mile away."

"Your sister is going to be one spoiled Princess of Asgard. But they both seem very happy."

"I'd say so." she smirked at Steve pulled her closer. "So Mr. Rogers if you didn't bring me here to ask me to marry you, why did you?"

"Since we nearly, died. Twice." he chuckled. "I thought we should see more of our beautiful country-at least before we get attacked again, and we still have a month before you head towards ballet school. I'm pretty sick of New York. What do you say to a road trip across America?"

"Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm pretty serious."

"Just you and me?"

"Just you and me." he clarified. "So what do you say?"

"I'd say." she kissed him gently. "That we better start packing."

Steve grinned at her. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Ariana rested her head against his chest. She could tell that this was just the beginning of some wonderful adventures.

**THE END**

Well, we've reach the end! I want to thank every single one of you that read, reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. I hope you enjoyed both Unusual Ballerina and The Black and White Swans. Some of you have hinted about another sequel, but I'm sorry to say that there wont be one. However, I'll consider doing a two part one shot if you guys would like, I would be happy to receive ideas : )

It was so much fun creating Audriana and Ariana's world, half of the time I didn't even know what I was doing, especially with the supernatural parts, hopefully they were all right. As you can probably guess I'm a big fan of the supernatural : )

Thank you all for everything.

_Sweet Little Darling_


End file.
